seisme
by Tess-CO
Summary: Comment réagissent les atlantes quand Laura Cadman est en danger ? [Chap 23 upload]
1. Mais où est Cadman ?

_**J'ai enfin réussi à éditer ! Enfin presque.. Donc je vous explique, je suis une novice avec ce site. Et je me suis rendue compte au dernier moment que j'avais oublier les petits infos essentielles du début de fics, quelques petites notes et dédicaces et surtout de me relire... et de vérifier si saut de ligne et autres tirets étaient respectés... forcement c'était pas le cas. Je viens de passer je ne sais combien de temps sur le site pour trouver. (du coup j'en profite pour relire et prendre en compte les conseils de Clio, merci miss). Donc les infos**_

_**Disclamer : Rien est à moi, vous le savez bien, sinon vous avez de grosses illusions les jeunes. Non franchement, je suis flattée, mais si vous pensez réellement que les personnages, l'univers de SGA m'appartient, et non pas à la MGM, vous êtes vraiment naïfs.**_

_**Saison : Entre la 2 et la 3... **_

_**Spoiler : Aucun !**_

_**Notes : Alors je suis désolée, je pars en freestyle complet. J'ai une petite idée, mais je sais pas vraiment où je vais... Donc d'une part, ça risque de bien partir en live, et d'autre part, les updates vont être au petit bonheur la chance. J'en suis désolée, mais hey, pour une fois que je tente le chapitrages !! Puis allez, vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, tôt où tard, cette fic sera fini...ensuite pour la qualité, je ne me prononcerai pas. Ensuite, une petite dédicace, et un clin d'oeil à Clio Reap dans la fic. Je vous conseille ses fics, des petits bijoux, du bonheur à chaque lecture. Je crois que ça sera tout pour le moment. Bonne lecture**_

Il était en colère. Enfin pas vraiment, plutôt agacé. John Sheppard cherchait à joindre le Lieutenant Cadman et bien sûr il n'y arrivait pas. La jeune femme ne répondait pas à la radio. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas en service mais tout de même elle aurait du laissé l'appareil de communication allumé. La consigne était claire pour tous les habitants d'Atlantis. Toujours être joignable, en cas d'urgence. Il savait bien que c'était l'une des rêgles les moins respectées. Lui-même ne la suivait pas toujours. Mais il avait même fait appeler la jeune femme au haut-parleur. Et toujours rien. Alors il avait fait le tour de la cité. Il avait bien sûr commencé par les quartiers du lieutenant, se servant de son gène pour ouvrir la porte. Et il n'y avait trouvé qu'un joyeux bordel. Alors il avait cherché dans toute la cité. Le mess, la salle de sport, l'armurerie, la salle de tir, la salle de repos et même les labos (pour peu que la jeune femme fasse des essais avec des nouveaux explosifs). Et il n'avait pas trouvé Laura. Alors, en désespoir de cause, il était allé à l'infirmerie pour demander à Carson. En désespoir de cause car John savait que le couple détestait qu'on les considère comme tel. Du moins qu'on demande à l'un où est l'autre ou à l'autre comment va l'un. Ils ne voulaient pas être identifiés comme couple et souhaitaient garder un minimum d'indépendance. Et surtout, ils craignaient de s'attirer les jalousies de certains. Il était difficile d'avoir une liaison amoureuse sur Atlantis, de créer assez de magie et de complicité pour que cela fonctionne. D'ailleurs, ils étaient le seul couple officiel de la cité. Alors, par respect, et par discrétion, pour aussi protéger leur jardin secret, ils avaient demandé à leurs amis d'éviter de les traiter en tant que couple. Quelque chose que John n'avait aucun mal à comprendre et qu'il respectait. Habituellement. Mais là, il devenait urgent de mettre la main sur la jeune femme. Il avait besoin d'elle pour partir en mission. D'accord ce n'était pas prévu, et la pauvre Cadman méritait ce jour de congés, plus que tout autres, vu qu'elle avait déjà par 3 fois mis une croix sur son jour de repos pour aider la cité. Elle ne se plaignait pas. Seuls quelques regards tristes et désabusée échangés avec Carson qu'avait surpris John laissait comprendre que ce n'était pas toujours de bon cœur. Le colonel avait appris qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait accepte de travailler bien que ce ne soit pas prévu, le médecin et la militaire avaient prévue quelques choses.

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, il croisa Katie Brown, l'une des meilleures amies de Laura. Heureux de ne pas à avoir à déranger Carson, qui devait être surement avec un patient ou sur ses recherches, il décida de l'interroger.

- Docteur Brown, vous n'auriez pas vu le Lieutenant Cadman ? interpella John avec un sourire séducteur (garanti pour une bonne réponse) que lui ferait perdre Rodney d'un mot si jamais le scientifique le voyait.

- Pas récemment Colonel, répondit la botaniste. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était à l'infirmerie.

- Elle va bien j'espère ? s'inquiéta le Sheppard

- Je crois. Mais elle doit être la seule personne de cette cité à aller à l'infirmerie sans aucune contrainte, taquina la jeune femme.

John lui accorda un sourire indulgent. Il n'aimait pas trop ce genre de réflexion. Exactement celles qu'abhorraient Laura et Carson. Il salua de la tête la botaniste et continua sa route vers l'infirmerie.

Arrivée dans l'antre de l'écossais, Sheppard n'eut qu'une envie. Prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir. Il faut dire que cet endroit était un étalage de souffrances en tout genre. Comme toutes les infirmeries du monde. Mais le militaire ne s'y ferait jamais. Mais il devait tout de même y entrer, ne serait-ce que pour enfin pouvoir parler à Cadman. Il slaloma entre les lits et les patients, envoya quelques sourires charmeurs aux infirmières, sauf à Eva Hallberg, il tenait à conserver de bon contact avec Lorne. John était sensé ne rien savoir, et il pensait que Lorne et l'infirmière ne le savait pas encore, mais ses 2 derniers jours, il avait bien remarqué leur manège au mess. Il arriva enfin, en évitant un jet de vomi de la part d'un scientifique victime de ses expériences, au bureau du médecin, et toujours pas de trace de Cadman. Sans frapper ni même prévenir, il ouvrit la porte, et là, il découvrit de quoi le choquer sur plusieurs années !!!

A suivre...

**En bas, à gauche, il y a un bouton violet qui vous fais les yeux doux. Il a besoin de vous. La seule chose qu'il veut s'est qu'on clique sur lui. Contentez-le !! Et tant que vous y êtes, profiter pour faire une reviews...**


	2. Position génante

**Je vous remercie toutes pour les reviews. **

**Clio Reap : merci Miss pour les conseils, encore une fois, et de rien pour le clin d'œil ça m'a fait plaisir. **

**Thiphaine Beckett : alors est-ce que tu avais la bonne idée ? je pense que oui, j'ai pas fait dans le très original.**

**Choupinette : Voici la suite, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue.**

**Lt Laura Cadman : Je ne peux pas te dire. Peut-être que je tuerai, peut-être que je ne tuerai pas. Rien est décidé, tout est possible !!**

**Voici la suite les amis, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir, et ne pas vous choquer vous aussi. (Quoique je me trouve super soft lol). Tout de même, pour plus de sécurité, la fic, par ce chapitre, passe en section T du site.**

* * *

Et, à la place de John, quiconque aurait été stupéfait. Là, sous ses yeux, le respectable Docteur Beckett, le membre le plus droit de l'équipe, le plus sérieux, celui en qui on pouvait toujours avoir confiance pour être au travail, prenait de plaisir, et un sacrée plaisir, en compagnie du Lieutenant Cadman. Et ceux, pendant ses heures de travail.

Pendant de trop longues secondes pour que la bienséance les accepte, John resta bouche bée à les regarder. Lui qui était tout sauf voyeur n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard du couple. Les deux tourtereaux, tout à leur affaire, ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de l'intrusion de Sheppard. Ce dernier se réveilla enfin de l'hébétude dans laquelle cette image l'avait plongé et se retourna prestement. Il ferma les yeux. Les images qu'il venait de voir, et les soupirs qui lui parvenait encore à l'oreille l'avait quelque peu émoussé. Il souffla doucement, et visualisa l'image de McKay en short afin de se calmer. Chose faîte, il se décida, non sans un pincement au cœur et un profond regret à déranger les amoureux.

Il se racla ostensiblement la gorge. Il du recommencer plusieurs fois l'opération avant que les exhibitionnistes involontaires se rendent compte de sa présence et cessent enfin leurs ébats.

- Sh…Sheppard ? qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? bégaya Carson avec un ton à la fois gêné et coléreux.

- Je suis en droit de me poser la même question Docteur, répliqua John froidement, je croyais que vous étiez en service !

Un silence coupable lui répondit. Aux sons qui lui parvenaient, le colonel pu deviner qu'ils avaient fini de se rhabiller. Il se retourna pour tomber sur les visages cramoisis du médecin et de sa partenaire. John réprima un sourire. Au fond de lui, ça ne le déranger pas tant que ça, mais il faisait partie des cadres de la cité, tout comme Carson d'ailleurs, et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer se genre de comportement. Surtout que vu les commères présentent à cette heure à l'infirmerie, il ne ferait pas long feu avant que tout le personnel d'Atlantis ne soient au courant de cette histoire. Alors, bien que désolée, John du affichait un visage sévère, il ne pouvait pas passer l'éponge. Mais pour le moment, il manquait de temps pour cela.

- On reparlera de tout ça plus tard, avec le docteur Weir. Pour le moment, Cadman, j'ai besoin de vous, nous devons partir en mission. Ordonna le colonel.

- A vos ordres Monsieur, répondit Laura du ton le plus militaire qu'il puisse existait.

- Rendez-vous devant la porte dans 10 minutes, et prenait votre équipement, je pense qu'on aura besoin de vos talents pour faire exploser quelques petites choses. Ajouta John.

- Bien monsieur ! Obéit la militaire.

Sans un mot de plus, John quitta l'infirmerie. Et ses prédictions étaient exactes. Aux sourires et regards échangés, voir fou rire dissimulé, il savait que le personnel de Carson savait déjà ce qu'il venait de se produire dans le bureau du médecin.

Dès que John fut sorti, Carson et Laura se laissèrent aller contre le bureau et poussèrent, en même temps, un profond soupir. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, gênés.

- ça aurait pu être pire. Tenta de rassurer l'écossais.

- Comment ? Mon supérieur hiérarchique vient de me surprendre dans une position scabreuse avec mon petit-ami, on est tout les deux bons pour une belle engueulade, voire un blâme, toute la cité va être au courant d'ici moins d'une heure, on va passer des jours et des jours à s'entendre je ne sais combien de moqueries ! Mais non ça va, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! ironisa Laura avec un rire jaune.

- Ok, tu as raison, on est mal. Abdiqua le médecin.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, annonça la militaire après quelques secondes de silence. Manquerai plus que je sois en retard et je serais bonne pour les pires affectations.

Elle déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Beckett et sorti de l'infirmerie, tête baissé, le pas rapide. Sans les voir, elle ressentait déjà le regard mi-moqueur, mi-envieux des infirmières et de quelques patients. Avec cette histoire, elle en était sure, ils n'auraient plus aucune tranquillité. Elle traversa ensuite la cité au pas de course, s'équipa et, dans les dix minutes qui lui étaient imparti, rejoignit la porte des étoiles.

Elle y retrouva le major Lorne, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air heureux d'être là. Il y avait aussi le sergent Walkers, homme qu'elle détestait, trop militaire à son goût et avec une pierre à la place du cœur, les docteurs Wells et Roberts, tout deux archéologues, ainsi que l'équipe de Sheppard. Teyla et Ronon étaient comme à leur habitude. Rodney avait embarqué une drôle de machine, qui devait surement faire des mesures quelconques. Lorsque le colonel arriva, après avoir donné l'ordre de composer l'adresse, elle ne put le regarder dans les yeux. Elle venait juste de réaliser tout ce que John avait pu voir, et elle rougit de plus belle.

- En route les enfants, pour de merveilleuses découvertes archéologiques enfouis sous je ne sais combien de mètre de terre. Fit John d'un air ennuyé juste au moment où le vortex se forma.

- Cachez votre enthousiasme ! Ironisa Rodney

- La ferme Mckay. Tenez passez devant vous qui faîtes le malin.

Alors qu'ils passaient tous la porte, Laura en second, la jeune femme eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Mais trop tard, elle était déjà sur la planète.

A suivre

* * *

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. La suite, quand je pourrais. Je vais tenter d'écrire une heure par jour sur cette fic. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas encore en vacances donc je vous promets pas une réussite totale pour tenir le rythme que j'ai pour le moment. Et puis quand je saurais en vacances j'aurais pas le net, donc en fait, ça sert à rien ce que je vous dis sauf à faire la parlotte.**

**Maintenant, à vous les commentaires, alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? et de la manière dont j'ai réussi a faire comprendre de manière soft les choses ( et croyez-moi, pour moi c'est un véritable exploit).**

**Et pour cela, c'est simple, il suffit de cliquer sur le petit bouton violet qui est en bas, à gauche. On arrête pas la technologie, plus ça va, plus c'est simple.**


	3. désamorsage

**Et voici la suite, ça a mis plus de temps, mais y'a le carnaval en ce moment à Nice, alors fallait bien que j'aille faire un tour, puis je pouvais pas non plus ne pas aller voir le film « la môme » (que je vous conseille), et ensuite, faut bien avouer que j'ai un peu de boulot avec les cours et tout.. donc mon une heure d'écriture de fic par jour, j'ai pas pu m'y tenir vraiment, (allez vous plaindre à qui de droit, soit mes profs, soit les producteurs du film qui l'on sortie maintenant, soit les organisateurs du carnaval).**

**Merci à mes fidèles rewieveuses :**

**A Clio : Je suis assurer que ce soit assez soft.. Ouais c'est dur pour Laura et Carson, et dur à écrire…mais bien mieux pour l'intrigue !!**

**A Laura : Mini short peut-être. Quoique pour un homme, si on part du fait qu'il n'est pas gay, McKay tout court ce n'est pas vraiment excitant. Merci pour ton autorisation de tuer Laura (comme si j'en avais besoin lol), et je te rassure, si je le fais, ça sera vraiment pas comme ça. Je sais que je suis capable de tout et de n'importe quoi, mais j'ai un minimum de respect pour moi-même et pour mes lecteurs.**

**A Choupinette : Merci à toi aussi de me rassurer.. Non mais vous rigolez, mais moi qui suis une fille plutôt « cash » et directe comme on dit, j'ai bossé comme une malade sur cette partie !!**

**Allez, voici la suite, j'espère que cela vous plaira autant que les deux premiers chapitres.**

* * *

Et quand bien même, mauvais pressentiment ou pas, Laura était militaire, seulement lieutenant, et ne pouvait pas arrêter une mission simplement parce qu'elle avait l'impression que cette mission risquait de tourner mal. De plus, elle n'était même pas sure que c'était par rapport à la mission.

Dans un bruit sourd, le kawoosh disparu, signe que tout le monde était passé.

- On va vers le sud, annonça Sheppard. Ronon, Lorne, vous ouvrez la marche, Cadman et moi à l'arrière. On a 5 kilomètres à faire, alors pas de discussion ! ordonna-t-il.

En silence, les atlantes obéirent. De l'arrière, Laura profita de la marche pour observer la planète. Ils suivaient un chemin escarpé, qui n'avait pas du être emprunté depuis bien longtemps avant leur propre venu. Tout autour du chemin, il n'y avait que pierre et rocher avec de rares touffes d'herbes mortes. Au loin elle aperçut une montagne surmontée d'un volcan. C'est dans cette direction qu'ils se dirigeaient d'un pas vif.

Ils marchaient vite, sans même que Rodney trouve à y redire. Non seulement ils étaient loin du lieu des fouilles archéologiques où ils devaient se rendre, et il faisait un froid de canard. Si froid que le lac qu'ils longèrent juste avant d'arrivée était gelé. Pas de quoi faire une rencontre de hockey, au grand désespoir du scientifique canadien mais gelé tout de même.

Et cette marche rapide arranger bien la militaire. Elle avait bien vu dans le regard rieur de ses coéquipiers que la mésaventure de tout à l'heure leur était parvenue aux oreilles. Comment, elle ne saurait le dire. Mais c'était un fait. La vitesse leur empêchait donc de parler et de lui envoyer pléthore de blague. Et même si elle savait pouvoir faire confiance à Teyla pour l'aider à la défendre, voire à Sheppard pour stopper les hostilités si ça aller trop loin, Laura savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, ça ressortirait, et qu'ils ne pourraient trop rien dire. Et dans le fond elle ne leur en voudrait pas. Elle savait pertinemment que si ça avait été une autre à sa place, elle ne se saurait pas privée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient sur le lieu des fouilles et Laura comprenait l'intérêt. Sous ses yeux s'étalés toute une ville, avec ses habitants, ses commerces, ses habitations, son marchés, ses animaux, ses véhicules, le tout ensevelis sous les cendres, comme à Pompéi. (1)

Et elle comprenait aussi pourquoi Sheppard lui avait demandé de venir. Il était clair qu'ils auraient besoin de ses compétences pour faire sauter des barrières de cendres qui leur empêchait d'accéder à certaines partie du site, sans toutefois endommagés toutes ses merveilles.

Rodney se défit de sa machine ancienne en soufflant. Le scientifique semblait épuisait par la marche. Tant qu'il s'assit sur un rocher proche du chemin. Enfin il se laissa tombé plus qu'il s'assit.

- McKay, ce n'est pas le moment de faire une pause, on a du boulot, et peu de temps pour le faire ! le reprit John.

- Ouais, ce n'est pas vous qui vient de faire un marathon en sprint avec 150 kilos sur le dos ! répondit le canadien avec morgue.

- Ça va Rodney, ça va vous êtes pas traumatisé non plus ! Ne pu s'empêcher de répondre Laura.

Et elle se mordit la langue tout de suite. Elle n'aurait jamais du répondre au scientifique. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Maintenant, en faisant une grimace intérieure mais en affichant un visage serein et plein d'insolence, elle attendait le retour du bâton qui ne tarda pas à venir.

- Moi non, mais Sheppard risque de l'être avec ce qu'il a vu ! Attaqua McKay.

Pam, dans tes dents ma belle, pensa Laura. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle fit mine de regarder sa montre et se leva la voix comme pour s'adresser à l'assemblée.

- Pas mal, pas mal, vous avez tenu trois quart d'heure ! Franchement j'aurais cru moins ! Dit-elle. Allez, je vais nous faire gagner du temps, je donne à tous 1 minutes pour sortir toute les blagues là-dessus, et ensuite on en parle plus et on sera débarrasser. Prêt…allez-y ! annonça la militaire.

Soufflés par sa répartie personne ne dit mot. Sheppard se permit un sourire. Cette petit bout de bonne femme l'impressionnait. Et il appréciait sa manière de désamorcée une situation explosive pour elle. Elle était aussi douée avec les bombes au sens propres que celles au sens figurés.

- Ben alors ! fit mine de s'étonner Laura.. Il ne vous reste plus que 50 secondes et toujours rien ! Tic-tac, tic-tac… après, plus un mot on est bien d'accord ?

Les restes du groupe acquiescèrent avec un sourire. Présenté comme ça, ils n'avaient plus aucune envie de rire de la mésaventure de la jeune femme et du médecin. Tous sauf Walkers. Lui regardait la jeune femme avec dédain, et dans son regard on sentait l'envie de dire quelques choses, non pas pour rire mais pour blesser. Il fit un sourire presque cruel, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais n'eut pas le temps de cracher son venin.

- DING ! C'est fini, la minute est passée, tant pis pour vous !! On peut travailler maintenant ? demanda Laura en se tourna, l'air candide, vers John.

A Suivre !

* * *

**(1) : Avec un volcan, vous l'aviez pas vu venir je suis persuadée !! (auto-dérision lol)**

**Ok la coupure est pas au meilleur endroit, mais sinon le chapitre aurait pas du tout était équilibrée, déjà qu'il est plus long que les autres. Allez, reviewez reviewez, reviewez !!!**


	4. En dessous

-1**ENFIN ENFIN ENFIN le quatrième chapitre. Je sais. Je vous explique, mon ordinateur à planter, l'ancien, j'ai perdu tout mes fichiers donc les 2 chapitres d'avances que j'avais (en gros j'étais en cours d'écriture du 6****ème****), puis ensuite j'ai repris les cours, qui m'a bouffer tout mon temps. Donc je suis désolée pour tout le temps que j'ai mis à écrire cette suite. J'espère ne pas en mettre autant pour le reste, mais je vous promets rien, ne serait-ce parce que j'ai des partiels dès Lundi prochain, qu'ensuite je pars 5 jours à Londres (où je vais rencontrer, Amanda Tapping, Damian Kinder, et Paul McGillion lors du MCM London Expo), et ensuite je rentre chez mes parents où le net arrivera un petit moment après moi… Donc…. Je vais faire ce que je peux mais je vous promets rien!**

**Bonne lecture les amis et encore désolée du temps qu'il a fallu. (Et des fautes restantes malgré ma relecture).**

John sourit à la jeune femme.

- Bien, on va commencer par explorer le bâtiment principal, ordonna Sheppard

Il se mit en chemin vers une grande bâtisse élevé au milieu de la ville. Par sa forme et sa taille, on pouvait deviner que c'était le centre névralgique de la cité. En quelques minutes, ils étaient tous dans le bâtiment. Si à l'extérieur tout était abîmé et recouvert par les cendres, l'intérieur était intact. Seul la poussière cumulée depuis les années laissées à penser que c'était abandonnée. Ainsi que les quelques séquelles qu'on pouvait croiser au détour d'un chemin.

Chaque salle était immense, ornée de décoration qui faisait pensée à la Grèce Antique. Les toiles sur les murs présentaient des scènes de la vie de tous les jours et les fonctions de chaque salle. Ainsi ils purent déterminer quelle était la salle de tribunal, les bureaux de la mairie, la banque au rez-de-chaussée.

Ils exploraient l'un des couloirs lorsque Lorne trouva une porte dérobée sous une tenture. Il l'ouvrit et jeta la lumière de sa lampe de poche dedans. Il découvrit des escaliers qui descendaient dans les entrailles du bâtiment.

- Hey, y'a un sous-sol ! Prévint-il.

- McKay, Cadman, Teyla et Roberts allez voir ! Ordonna Sheppard.

- Mais je dois finir mes relevés ici !! Se plaint Rodney.

- Vous les finirez plus tard. Puis qu'est-ce que vous relevez avec votre bazar ??? Questionna le colonel!

- Ce magnifique engin trouvé dans la cité permet de déterminer l'âge de chaque chose. C'est une machine ancienne qui pourrait remplacer, à terme, notre Carbone 14. J'ai demandé au Docteur McKay de l'essayer avec nous aujourd'hui. Explique Wells. Et visiblement, ça ne le dérange pas vraiment.

En effet, Rodney semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou avec cette machine.

- Et ça marche vraiment ?? Demanda Lorne dubitatif.

- Ouais !! Ça fonctionne même avec les êtres vivants et les matières terriennes. C'est génial. Je sais maintenant votre âge major et même que vous avez reçue votre montre a été conçue en 1998. C'est génial !! S'excita Rodney.

- Et bien allez dater ce qu'il y a au sous-sol ! Ordonna, fermement John, ayant peur que le scientifique eu tester sa machine sur lui et ne révèle son âge à tout le monde.

Avec une moue, Rodney obéit et descendit le premier dans la cave. Il fût vite arrêtez par Cadman. Elle mit son fusil en travers de sa poitrine et passa devant lui.

- Je suis militaire, je passe en premier, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton dur.

D'un regard exaspéré, Rodney l'a laissa passer. Malgré le temps, le scientifique n'avait toujours pas avalé le baiser qu'elle lui avait fait donner à Carson. Il savait que tout le monde était au courant que ce n'était pas lui, du moins pas son esprit. Il savait que maintenant tout le monde s'en fichait royalement. Il savait aussi que son meilleur ami vivait mal l'animosité que Rodney affichait envers Cadman. Il savait même que Kathy ne le vivait pas très bien non plus. Mais il n'était pas homme à pardonner facilement, même si il savait qu'il devait passer l'éponge, il en était incapable ! Pour ne pas se froisser avec tout le monde, surtout avec les personnes qu'il aimait le plus, il cachait cette rancune injustifiée. Mais il y avait toujours des moments où il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la manifester, comme lorsqu'elle devenait ce qu'il avait toujours le plus détester, la parfaite militaire.

Mais il laissa faire. Il préférait tout de même que ce soit Cadman qui passe devant lui plutôt que Lorne. Les fesses de ce dernier étaient beaucoup moins intéressante pour lui à reluquer que celle de Laura.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans la cave, pour découvrir que celle-ci était en fait la prison de la ville. Derrière les barreaux de fer, des dizaines de squelettes s'entassaient. Il y en avait bien une demi-douzaine par cellules. Cellule qui ne devait pas faire plus de 10m².

- Il y rien d'intéressant pour le moment ici. Nous pouvons retourner en haut ! Décréta bien vite l'archéologue après une dizaine de minute à tourner dans les couloirs de cette prison souterraine, sans fenêtre ni soupirail ni même sortit vers l'extérieur. Rodney commençait à s'inquiéter de l'aération lors qu'une drôle de secousse se fît sentir.

Ils se regardèrent tous une minutes avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

- Un tremblement de terre !!! On remonte tous et on sort le plus vite possible ! Ordonna Lorne en hurlant pour couvrir le bruit énorme qui émané du séisme.

Sans râler ni contredire chaque personne couru le plus vite qu'elle le pu vers la sorti. D'instinct, Laura se mit à l'arrière du groupe, afin de vérifier que personne ne se perdait ou ne restait derrière. Elle vît soudain Rodney s'arrêter et se retourner.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez Rodney, hurla-t-elle. Courrez !

- J'ai oublié la machine…. Dit-il.

- On s'en fout. Sauvez votre vie est plus important que cette putain de machine !

- On ne peut pas la laisser là, on en a qu'une seule et si on arrive à l'utiliser correctement, elle pourra nous permettre d'avancer dans la recherche et battre, un jour, les Wraiths.

Argument imparable. Laura considéra la configuration des lieux pendant quelques secondes, puis l'état de Rodney. Il restait encore bien 200 mètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre les escaliers qui les ramèneraient au rez-de-chaussée et encore une centaine avant d'être hors du Bâtiment et le scientifique était déjà hors d'haleine.

- Sortez, je vais la chercher, Ordonna Laura.

Pour une fois, Rodney obéit sans mot dire. Il ne se retourna qu'une fois lorsqu'il fût en haut des escaliers, pour voir Cadman, la machine attaché dans le dos, commencer l'ascension des marches. Elle allait beaucoup moins vite que d'habitude mais l'objet pesait une bonne trentaine de kilos. Il continua donc à courir vers l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il rejoignit le reste du groupe, la terre tremblait toujours. Tout le monde était dehors, où il ne risquait plus rien. Tout le monde non. Il ne manquait plus que Cadman. Cette dernière apparut enfin derrière le rideau du sous-sol.

- Dépêchez-vous Cadman, cette bâtisse ne va pas tenir longtemps ! Lui hurla Sheppard.

Elle accéléra donc. Mais pas assez. Alors qu'il ne lui rester que quelques dizaines de mètres à parcourir. Le bâtiment commença à s'effondrait. Ils fermèrent tous les yeux. Réflexe humain pour ne pas voir le pire.

Lorsque le séisme cessa, ils les rouvrirent espérant voir le visage de leur coéquipière qui aurait eu le temps de sortir malgré tout. Le bâtiment n'était plus qu'un tas de ruine d'environ 3 mètres de haut. Et sous ses trois mètres de béton, il y avait un être qu'ils espéraient tous encore vivant : Laura Cadman.

**A suivre**

**Il était une fois, un petit bouton violet qui s'ennuyait. Et ce qui l'occupait, s'était quand lui cliquer dessus !!!**


	5. Silence

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Aujourd'hui, le chapitre 5. Oui ça va plus vite vous voyez maintenant j'ai le temps. Alors vous aurez peut-être pas un chapitre par jour, mais presque, c'est y pas beau ça hein ?**

**A Gaïa : Ouais j'ai de la chance hihihi. Et moi non plus ça me dérangerait pas le moins du monde de mater les fesses du bel Evan. Mais hey, nous parlons de Rodney là !**

**A Lala : Euh…. Désolée mais j'ai pas compris ta reviews. Dis, dis, dis, tu peux m'expliquer STP.**

**Merci encore aux autres. Et oui, si toi aussi tu veux un remerciement personnel, laisse ton mail ou inscris toi sur le site !**

* * *

Le silence. En silence à réveiller un mort. Ce sera peut-être le souvenir le plus fort que Rodney retiendra de cette histoire. Juste après le séisme, le laps de temps entre l'arrêt des secousses et leurs réactions était rempli de soulagement. Pour tous. Aussi incroyable, égoïste et insensible que cela puisse paraître, malgré l'une des leurs sous les décombres, peut-être gravement blessée, plus sûrement morte, idéalement juste coincée sans ingratitude, malgré cela, la premier sentiment que tous ressentirent fût le soulagement. Ils s'en étaient sortis sans dommage ou presque. Enfin plutôt presque que sans. Un long filait de sang coulait sur le visage de John. Il avait une coupure sur le cuir chevelu. Même si cela le faisait souffrir, il n'avait a priori rien de grave.

Teyla grimaçait. Elle tenta de faire un pas mais du se retenir à Ronon près d'elle pour ne pas tomber. Dans la course pour fuir le bâtiment, elle avait trébuché. Et si avec l'adrénaline pendant la fuite elle n'avait pratiquement rien senti, maintenant que le calme était revenu, sa cheville la faisait souffrir et ne pouvait plus tenir son poids.

Le Major Lorne se tenait le bras gauche. Lors de la course, il avait du s'écarter précipitamment pour éviter une pierre, mais il n'avait pas réagit assez vite. Même s'il souffrait pour le moment, il doutait que cela soit bien grave.

Ces trois là étaient les seuls blessés. A part quelques égratignures les autres n'avait à se plaindre de rien.

Enfin, d'un seul mouvement, tous tournèrent le regard vers le tas de pierre qui recouvrait leur coéquipière. Bien que sachant que cela ne le mènerai à rien et ne donnerai aucun résultat, John empoigna sa radio.

- Cadman ! Dit-il dans l'appareil.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes. Il réitéra alors son appel. Il entendit un grésillement lui répondre mais toujours rien.

- Lieutenant Cadman, ici le Colonel Sheppard, Répondez !

Mais toujours aucune réponse. Il allait réitérer son appel lorsque Teyla intervint.

- Ceci est inutile. Il est possible que sa radio ne fonctionne plus ou que le lieutenant soit inconsciente. Expliqua-t-elle posément.

- Ou tout simplement morte, ajouta Walkers du même ton qu'il aurait pris pour parler du temps.

- Sergent, grogna Lorne en fronça les sourcils.

Il ne supportait pas qu'on parle ainsi. Pour le moment, Cadman était dans une situation difficile, certainement blessée, et son statut ne changera pas tant qu'on n'aurait pas retrouvé son corps. C'était ainsi et pas autrement. Et jamais il n'admettrait qu'un homme sous son commandement dise quoique ce soit qui pourrait laisser penser le contraire.

Walkers baissa les yeux, pas désolée pour deux sous mais tenant tout de même à son poste et à son avancement prochain. Et il aimait vraiment servir sur Atlantis. Et pour rien au monde il voudrait changer d'affectation. Après Atlantis, rien ne lui semblerait assez exaltant ou motivant. Là, il faisait partie de ses hommes et de ses femmes d'exception qui protéger la Terre et même une galaxie complète. Et il se sentait bien plus utile ici en se battant contre les Wraith que contre des pauvres Irakien qui cachaient des armes de destructions massives existants simplement dans l'imagination de son gouvernement.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? On va glander là pendant des heures attendant que miraculeusement Cadman sorte de là toute seule ! Fit remarquer Rodney

Il n'en pouvait plus du silence et de l'inaction dans laquelle ils étaient. Même s'il tentait, vainement, de le cacher, il était inquiet pour la jeune femme. Et plus il était nerveux, plus il était sarcastique et ironique. De cela, tous en étaient conscients, c'est pourquoi il ne s'attira aucun regard noir. Ceci dit, ses paroles eurent pour bénéfices de réveiller tout le monde de la stupéfaction dans laquelle ils étaient plongés.

Sheppard souffla un bon coup et passa en revue toute l'équipe.

- Docteurs Roberts, vous avez des notions de soins de premier secours n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune archéologue hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation, encore trop choquée pour parler.

- Parfait. Wells, McKay, allez à la porte et prévenez Elizabeth. Demandez une équipe médicale et l'équipement nécessaire pour fouiller les décombres. Et une dizaine d'hommes pour nous aidez et un sismologue qu'on puisse prévoir s'il y aura d'autre secousses. Qu'ils viennent en Jumper, on en aura sûrement besoin pour rapatrié tout le monde ensuite.

Les deux docteurs commencèrent à partir, d'un pas rapide lorsque Sheppard les interpella.

- Dîtes bien que je ne veux pas de Beckett ! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique

D'abord choqué, Rodney finit par acquiescer en soupirant. Même s'il n'était pas totalement d'accord, il comprenait Sheppard. Carson ne leur servirait à rien, il ne serait pas en état d'aider en quoique ce soit. Il imagina que ce soit Kathy à la place de Laura et un frisson lui parcouru le dos. Non, il ne fera rien de bon que Carson vienne sur cette maudite planète. Pire, il risquerait de les stresser plus encore que ce qu'ils l'étaient. Et dans l'état où il serait, même collé un pansement pourrait finir en une atteinte à l'intégrité physique du blessé.

**

* * *

**

**Bon là je suis gentille, je fais pas de super cliff-hanger, c'est pour me faire pardonner. **

**Vous voulez tout de même la suite hein ? Un seul moyen, envoyez des reviews **!!!


	6. Annonce difficile

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews... suis touchée, touchée.. et aujoud'hui encore un nouveau chapitre, je vous gate hien !!!!**

* * *

Ils partirent rapidement. C'est presque s'ils courraient au lieu de marcher. Près d'une heure et demi plus tard, Rodney composé l'adresse et le code pour Atlantis. Lorsque le vortex s'ouvrit, ils s'engouffrèrent et rejoignirent la cité.

Elizabeth fût des plus étonnés de les voir rentrée aussi tôt et seul. Mais l'expression des deux docteurs lui fît très vite dire qu'il y avait un grave problème. D'un geste, elle leur ordonna de la suivre dans son bureau.

D'un traite, sans jamais prendre une respiration, ou presque, Rodney lui expliqua la situation. C'était maintenant autour de la dirigeante de s'inquiéter. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et appela l'infirmerie.

- Carson ?

- Je vous écoute Elizabeth, répondit le médecin par le biais de la radio.

- Faut que vous prépariez une équipe de secours. Il y a eu un problème Off World.

- Je vous envoie Lindbergh et quelques infirmiers. Quelle équipe ? Demanda Carson, soudain inquiet, comme à chaque fois que Laura était en mission et qu'on lui faisait par d'un problème.

- Celle de Sheppard, répondit en un murmure Weir, appréhendant la question qui viendrait ensuite inévitablement.

- Qui s'est-il passé ? Qui est blessée ?

Elle répondit doucement et d'une voix très hésitante elle fit la liste des blessée et leurs état, comme Rodney lui avait dis plutôt.

- Teyla à une cheville sûrement cassé, Lorne le Bras et Sheppard une blessure à la tête.

- Donc Laura va bien ? Insista le médecin.

Elle hésita, trop longtemps pour Beckett

- Docteur Weir, quelque chose ne vas pas ? Insista l'écossais.

Mais il n'y eu toujours pas de réponse.

- Elizabeth, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Laura ? Hurla Carson, d'un ton qui ne souffrait une non-réponse.

Comme Elizabeth tardait à répondre, Rodney prît le relais, mais pas comme l'aurait désirée le médecin.

- Elle a été prise dans un éboulement Carson… On n'a pas encore réussi à la joindre.

- Je me prépare et j'arrive dans 5 minutes, répondit tout de go Carson.

- Sheppard à expressément demander un autre médecin. Il ne veut pas de vous sur le terrain, dit-il d'un ton dur, espérant que ça dissuaderait le médecin de les accompagner.

- Ouais et bien il devra faire avec, répondit Carson d'un ton bourru. Et ne comptait pas sur moi pour rester ici alors que…

- Pourtant, il le faudra bien, coupa Rodney.

Il y eu un silence durant lequel Elizabeth en profita pour argumenter à son tour.

- Je sais que vous voulez y aller, mais je ne peux pas vous l'autoriser dit-elle d'un ton doux, espérant que cela passerait mieux…. Vous gêneriez les équipes de recherche.

Elle n'eut que le silence comme réponse. Elle s'inquiéta vite pour le médecin.

- Carson ?

- Oui…oui, je comprends Elizabeth, répondit-il enfin d'une voix hésitante…. Mais …Je dois y aller…je suis le seul à pouvoir y aller…

- Et Lindbergh alors ?

- J'ai travaillé pendant longtemps pour MSF, j'étais là pour Kocaeli en 99, pour les tremblements de terres en Arménie, en grèce. J'ai vu plus de séisme et leurs conséquences que vous n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Je suis le plus indiqué pour y aller, pour organiser les secours. Expliqua le médecin. avec force de conviction.

Carson avait raison. Lindbergh était un excellent médecin, mais ils avaient besoin de l'expérience de Carson. A vrai dire, son premier réflexe, avant de savoir que Cadman était impliqué, avait été de le faire appeler lui, parce qu'elle savait que c'était, de toute cette cité, toute spécialité inclus, l'homme de la situation. Elle savait qu'il avait organisé les secours pour le tremblement de terre de Bam. Il en revenait lorsqu'il les a rejoint en antarctique. C'est d'ailleurs de savoir qu'il gardait son calme dans dès situation d'urgence qui l'avait totalement convaincu. Mais ici, c'était la personne la moins indiqué pour y aller.

L'autre personne à laquelle, elle avait pensé, c'était Antonio Garcia. Médecin espagnol de la cité. Un ami de Carson. Il l'avait connu à Bam justement. Mais il était sur le continent pour les visites mensuelles.

Elle soupira, comprenant vite qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- C'est d'accord Carson, je vous envoie. Mais vous prenez le docteur Lindbergh avec vous. Et dès Garcia revient du continent, il prendra votre relève et vous le laisserez faire sans dire mot entendu ?

- C'est d'accord Elizabeth, répondit Carson avec une once de soulagement dans la voix. On sera dans la salle d'embarquement dans 5 minutes.

- Non. Vous y aller en Jumper. C'est le capitaine Miller qui prendra les commandes.

- Entendu, Beckett terminé.

Elizabeth regarda Rodney. Ce dernier grimaçait.

- J'entends déjà Sheppard m'engueuler. Dit-il.

- Je vous souhaite bien du courage Rodney.

Les deux docteurs prirent congés de la diplomate et partirent en direction des jumpers. Alors qu'ils atteignirent la porte, Elizabeth les rappela.

- Faîtes attention à Carson. Il va prendre sur lui, mais il risque de péter les plombs d'un moment à l'autre. Prévint-elle.

- Je sais, soupira Rodney. Et je crains que cela arrive plus tôt que vous le pensez.

- J'ai confiance en lui, sourit Elizabeth. Il est capable de faire n'importe quoi pour elle.

- Même de l'oubliez alors qu'elle est dans une situation où on ne sait pas si elle est morte ou vive ? Demanda le canadien, septique.

Et, sous la non réponse de la dirigeante, il parti rejoindre l'équipe de secours dans la baie des Jumper.

Lorsqu'il arriva, les militaires appelés en renfort étaient entrain d'embarquer les différents outils qui leur étaient utiles pour la recherche de vie dans ses conditions. L'équipe médicale arriva juste après lui. Il y avait donc les 2 médecins et une dizaine d'infirmiers. Il avait avec eux et tout l'équipement pour une mettre en place une infirmerie. Rodney était étonné de tout cet attirail. Carson, qui avait déjà l'air d'avoir pris 10 ans de plus, vit son regard et lui expliqua

- Si au moins un de ses gars ne se blesse pas pendant les recherches, fit-il en désignant les militaires, je ne m'appelle pas Carson Beckett.

Le ton était très dur et presque froid. Le médecin n'était clairement pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Il avait remplacé l'inquiétude par la rudesse et l'ironie. Mauvais plan pour nous, se dit Rodney en grimaçant. Mais pour le moment, il préférait ça, qu'un médecin anxieux et incapable d'aligner une pensée cohérente.

* * *

**Et ouais, il y va quand même... ben on peut pas l'écarte... **

**Par effort de réalisme, les seisme cité on réellement eu lieu et on fait des millers de morts et de sans abris... **

**A vos reviews et à bientot**


	7. culpabilité

**Merci encore à tous les lecteurs.. voici un nouveau chapitre...**

* * *

Le voyage dans le Jumper fut des plus silencieux, malgré tout le personnel présent. Tous savaient maintenant ce qui s'était produit et tout le monde était inquiet pour la militaire. Même si pour certain il l'a connaissait peu, cela restait un des leurs. Une des particularité d'une expédition telle que celle d'Atlantis, c'est que dès qu'on y rentre, c'est comme lorsqu'on rentre en religion ou dans une famille. Toutes ses personnes qui nous sont inconnus, pour qui on n'aurait aucune affinité en tant normal, deviennent presque un membre de sa famille. Et comme dans toutes les familles, lorsqu'une personne est en danger, on se serre les coudes et on se soutient. Dans leur tête, chacune des personnes priaient leur dieu, leur ancêtre ou simplement une entité sans nom pour que tout se passe bien et que l'on retrouve le lieutenant saine et sauve. 

Rodney se déplaça dans le Jumper et pris place sur un siége vide à côté de Carson. Il devait lui parler avant qu'ils arrivent.

- Carson…ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Le médecin lui lança un regard qui lui fit comprendre que sa question était bien stupide. Bien sûr que non ça aller pas.

- Enfin je veux dire…. Comment vous vous sentez ? Corrigea le canadien.

- A votre avis ? Fit Carson en secouant la tête, exaspéré.

- Ouais je sais, encore une question stupide.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Insista le médecin. Décrivez moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé! Ajouta-t-il d'un ton autoritaire…

- Carson…. Je suis pas sûr que….

- Putain Rodney, je ne veux pas savoir si c'était horrible ou bien s'il y avait du bruit où je ne sais quoi. Ça, je peux aisément l'imaginer merci, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me faire un film si vous voulez tout savoir. Mais, si vous voulez que je fasse mon boulot correctement, j'ai besoin de savoir la configuration des lieux et à quel endroit Laura peut bien être bloquer et à quel type de blessure je peux m'attendre. J'ai besoin de tous les détails pour organiser les secours. Argumenta-t-il durement.

Les yeux habituellement si bleu et si doux de Carson étaient presque devenus noirs et très dur. Rodney décida de se plier à la demande de l'écossais et fit de son mieux pour décrire complètement les lieux et les gestes de chacun.

Carson prit quelques secondes de réflexions, puis très vite il alla voir les militaires et leurs expliqua comment procédé pour faire le recherche. Puis il ordonna à tout son personnel de transformer le Jumper en infirmerie dès qu'il serait poser et de se tenir prêt à chaque minutes pour accueillir les blesser. Chose faîtes, il retourna à sa place. Il ferma les yeux. La plus grosse partie de son boulot était faîtes. Il avait confiance dans le Major Kinds. Cet homme connaissait son métier et suivrait ses indications sans problème. Lorsqu'il serait sur la planète, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à attendre et espérer. L'espoir, la seule chose qui le permettait pour le moment de ne pas craquer et de tenir. Un espoir qui pourrait se révéler dévastateur si jamais… Non, il refusa de laisser son esprit allez sur ce terrain. Laura était en vie, il en était sur, il le sentirait s'il lui était arrivait quelques choses. Et surtout, elle lui avait promis un dîner demain soir, et la jeune femme tenait toujours ses promesses. Ok, cet argument était le plus stupide qui puisse indiqué, se prendre tout un bâtiment sur la tête n'était pas du fait de la jeune femme. Mais elle était forte, elle avait vu pire. Puis avec de la chance, elle se sera trouvé un abri lorsqu'elle aura compris qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de sortir. Un abri avec une belle bulle d'air qui lui permettait de respirer. Et si elle n'avait pas répondu aux appels radio de John, c'était parce que l'appareil de communication était défectueux. Ou encore, les ondes ne passaient pas. Oui, d'après la description de Rodney, il y avait bien 3 mètres de gravas. Il était certain que les ondes radio ne pouvaient pas passer.

Il n'avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir en particulier. Et puis, il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois des personnes sortir indemne des décombres. Ils avaient même sortie un homme vivant après une dizaine de jour sous sa maison. Dans un mauvais état, certes, mais en vie. Alors il ne voit pas pourquoi cela serait différent pour Laura. Surtout que c'était une battante et une femme forte.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par Rodney. Le scientifique se tortillait sur son fauteuil depuis un moment et jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil au médecin. Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelques choses d'important.

- Vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir… c'est de ma faute s'il elle a prit du retard, sans moi, elle s'en saurait sortie sans égratignure et …

- Merci Rodney, c'est pas le moment de m'emmerder votre foutue culpabilité. On en reparlera plus tard. Et si ça peut vous consolez que je vous dise que vous n'y êtes pour rien, alors je vous le dis, ce n'est pas votre faute Rodney ! Le coupa Carson, énervé.

Le Jumper eut une secousse. Ils étaient arrivé et avait atterrit juste à côté des ruines.

- Vous le pensez vraiment ? Interrogea McKay avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Non ! Mais j'ai besoin de tout le monde avec l'esprit clair et entièrement tourner vers Laura et les recherches. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une personne tellement égoïste qu'il préfère se morfondre sur son inquiétude ou sa culpabilité.

Sur ces mots dur et injuste, Carson se leva et sortie du Jumper. Rodney lui resta pétrifié après ce petit discours. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son ami puisse être aussi dur avec qui que ce soit, et encore moins avec lui. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas chatouiller un Carson lorsque la vie d'une personne qu'il aime était en danger. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être rassurer de voir l'écossais prendre sur lui à se point et effectivement prêt à faire du bon boulot, où à s'inquiéter de sa réaction quand il relâchera totalement la pression.

* * *

**Ouais, il est méchant Carson mais hey, chacun réagit comme il peut au stress...**

**A vos reviews, vous allez bientôt savoir la suite !!**


	8. Mister Carson Hyde

**Bon, donc je pers des lecteurs, des reviewers.. POURQUOI ??? **

**Plus sérieusement, voici un nouveau chapitre.. le 8. Le 9 sera pour demain et le 10 après demain.. ouais je suis en TOTALE VACANCES et je n'ai rien à faire jusqu'au 8 Juin, mais absolument rien, et comme je suis bloquée à Nice (et ouais suis pas à Londres, perdu ma carte d'identité avant de Partir.. et sans papier, pas de voyage), seule comme une grande (mais amis niçois sont déjà partie), ben... j'ai du temps pour écrire... donc voici le nouveau chapitre !!!**

* * *

Rodney bougea enfin et sorti du Jumper lorsqu'il entendit le médecin hurler et jurer, en gaélique. Carson n'utilisait cette langue que dans les moments où ses sentiments, quel qu'il soit, sont plus fort que sa raison. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. La première fois où Rodney l'avait entendu utilisait sa langue maternelle, Carson était furieux à cause d'une infirmière, maintenant viré, qui, trop troublé par le charme Sheppardien, avait bien failli tué le militaire en lui donnant une double dose de morphine. Il n'avait jamais entendu autant d'insulte dans une langue étrangère, même pas en tchèque, et pourtant il travaillait presque tous les jours avec Zelenka. 

Pour le moment, l'écossais était aux prises avec le docteur Roberts ahurie de voir le médecin dans un tel état et surtout de ne pas comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Rodney décida d'intervenir.

- Euh… Carson ?

- Whit ???? Répondit Beckett, en se tournant vivement vers Rodney.

- euh… vous parlez écossais là…

Carson le regarda comme si Rodney venait de dire que 2+2 faisait 6

- Mais, bien sûr que non….je ne parle jamais écossais ici ! Répondit le médecin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si je peux me permettre docteur, commença Roberts.

- Non vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre, répondit Carson d'un ton mauvais. Vous vous êtes déjà permis de tenter de soigner Teyla et voyait le résultat, ajouta-t-il en montrant du doigt la cheville de l'athosienne qui avait doublée de volume. Alors si vous voulez finir cette journée en vie, sortez hors de ma vue ! Hurla-t-il enfin. Ronon, accompagner Teyla au Jumper que Lindbergh regarde sa cheville ensuite. Ajouta plus calmement Carson après quelques secondes.

Tous le monde se regarda stupéfait et se promit de ne pas contrarié le médecin tant qu'il était dans cet état. Il n'était pas le plus grand, ni le plus coteau de la cité, mais tout de même, ils n'avaient aucune envie de se frotter à lui. Tous avait déjà pu constater la force incroyable que pouvait développer Carson pour maintenir un patient tranquille. Et ils n'osaient imaginer comment pourrait s'exprimer cette force si le Beckett décidait de s'en servir contre eux.

Les hurlements attirèrent enfin Walkers et John. Les deux militaires s'étaient éloignés du groupe pour faire une inspection de routine sur les alentours. Sheppard fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Carson. Mais Walkers le devança dans les questions.

- Je croyais qu'il ne devait pas venir ? Dit-il à Rodney tout en désignant Beckett.

En ayant plus que marre de ce militaire, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se perdre dans les explications devant lui, Rodney fit un mensonge, qui, il le savait éviterait d'autres remarques.

- Ben c'était lui ou Biro. Biro étant légiste, on avait pas le choix. Fit-il d'un ton suffisant.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, répondit Walkers avec un sourire méprisant, Biro sera plus utile lorsqu'on retrouvera Cadman.

La seconde suivante, le sergent se trouva par terre, à moitié sonné et le nez en sang. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui était arrivait. Honte pour un militaire, surtout pour une personne qui s'entraîner régulièrement avec Teyla et Ronon, il n'avait pas vu venir le coup. Il secoua la tête, et s'arrêta vite devant la douleur. C'était une mauvaise idée.

Il leva les yeux et vit Beckett se tenir la main droite, comme si elle était blessée, et l'observer avec un regard qui ferait geler les flammes de l'enfer. Très vite, Walkers se remit sur pied. Il était furieux. Un petit médecin sans aucun entraînement militaire venait de le mettre à terre d'un seul coup, et c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

- Walkers ! Intervint, d'un ton très autoritaire Sheppard.

Walkers s'arrêta directement. Il comprit au ton du son commandant qu'il ferait mieux d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était plutôt que de rester dans le coin s'il ne voulait pas retourner prématurément sur Terre. Alors, malgré l'envie de se venger qui lui rongeait les tripes, il se détourna et alla vers le Jumper qui se transformait, petit à petit, en une sorte d'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, il cracha le sang qui le venait dans la bouche. Il tenta de reniflait mais grimaça. Ce foutue médecin venait de lui casser le nez, et il ne pouvait même pas lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Quand le sergent se fut suffisamment éloigné pour qu'il ne soit pas à porter d'oreille, Sheppard explosa.

- C'est exactement pour éviter se genre de chose que je ne voulais pas de vous ici !! S'énerva-t-il. Pourquoi pas Biro ? Elle est médecin, elle aurait très bien pu faire l'affaire. Quand est-ce que vous apprendrez McKay à suivre mes ordres ?

Il était vraiment en colère. Il savait que ça finirait comme ça. Malgré toute l'affection qu'il pouvait avoir envers le médecin, il savait que l'homme était loin d'être fiable dans cette situation. C'était normal, c'était dans la nature humaine. Mais dans les situations comme celle là, c'était vraiment la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin.

- Quand ils seront intelligents et justifiés, répondit l'interpellé, qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre d'être prit à parti par tout le monde. Et surtout car personne sur Atlantis n'est plus qualifié que Carson dans ces conditions.

Les deux docteurs expliquèrent alors que Beckett était plus ou moins spécialiste de secours d'urgences lors des Séismes. Rodney répéta les ordres d'Elizabeth. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, John soupira et abdiqua.

- Ok. Mais je veux que vous recouvriez votre sang froid mon vieux, dit-il à Carson. Je ne veux pas qu'une scène comme celle là ce reproduise. Sinon, vous retournez sur Atlantis même si Garcia n'est pas revenue. Compris ?

Carson hocha la tête en silence. Maintenant qu'il s'était défoulé sur Walkers, le calme était plus ou moins revenu en lui. Et même si l'anxiété et l'inquiétude ne le quitteraient pas, il était capable de travailler sans aggraver la situation de ses patients.

- Et si il vous reprend l'envie de vous transformer en Mister Hyde, évitez de vous en prendre à un de mes militaires conclut John en souriant.

Il comprenait le médecin. Et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être à sa place. Déjà, pour ne pas être inculpée de meurtre, parce que lui ne se serait pas contenter d'un seul coup de poing. Et ensuite pour éviter de vivre les moments qu'allez vivre Beckett durant les quelques heures. Parce que même s'il s'inquiétait et avait peur pour Cadman, cela n'atteindrait jamais ce que pouvait éprouver Carson en ce moment.

Ce dernier, malgré tout, lui accorda un faible sourire. Un sourire sans joie, qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux, mais un sourire tout de même, qui prouvait bien que le doc arrivait maintenant à se contrôler assez pour être… lui-même.

- Pas de problème. Mais pour le moment, le docteur Jekyll voudrait voir de plus près votre blessure à la tête. Ordonna Carson en indiquant du pouce le Jumper derrière lui.

* * *

**Et oui, faut pas énerver un Carson inquiet... j'l'avais dit !!!!!!**

**Allez tous à vos reviews, j'en reçois plus que de Clio,..et ça m'inquiète...dîtes-moi si vous aimez toujours ma fic ou dans le cas contraire... pourquoi ???????**


	9. Pensée profonde

**NOUVEAU CHAPITRE... chapitre de transition, une petite éllipse et un câlin...**

**Le personnage D'Eva appartient à CLio Reap, Merci à Elle de m'avoir permis de l'utiliser, pour ses reviews toujours interessante et présente, pour ses fics, pour...tout en fait.**

**Clio, je te dédicace ce chapitre !**

**Une phrase, allez comprendre comment, s'est vu couper à l'uploapdage. C'est réparé. Merci à Clio de me l'avoir fait remarquer. (Décidément, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi !!)**

* * *

Carson s'était assis sur un siége libre à l'arrière du Jumper/infirmerie. Il avait fini de recoudre le cuir chevelu de John depuis un bon moment. Il prenait enfin une pause après avoir organiser les équipes de recherches, et soigner les premiers blessés de ses équipes, rien de bien grave mais toujours quelques coupures et résultat de chute de pierre ou chute tout court. Lindbergh terminait le bandage d'un militaire. L'infirmière Hallberg elle, discutait avec Lorne. La plaie sur l'avant-bras du Major l'empêché de participer aux recherches, mais il avait refusé de partir de la planète. Tout comme Teyla et Rodney, il n'était pas utile qu'il reste mais il leur était inimaginable de rentrer sur Atlantis alors qu'une des leurs était en grand danger. Alors il s'occupait comme il pouvait. Rodney calculait et recalculait les risques d'irruption et de séisme à venir. Les répliques étaient bien présentes, mais on les ressentait à peine. Il tentait de savoir s'il y avait des risques d'un nouveau tremblement de Terre. 

Teyla préparait, avec l'aide de quelques infirmières, les en-cas pour les chercheurs. Creuser la terre et les ruines creusent l'appétit et ils avaient tous besoin à un moment ou un autre de reprendre des forces.

Lorne, quant à lui, s'occupait à distraire le personnel quand il prenait des pauses. Enfin, surtout l'infirmière Hallberg.

Les sourires que s'échangeait ses deux là annonçait que le paratonnerre avait été au-dessus de leur tête le jour où la foudre était tombé. Et malgré une pointe de culpabilité de s'autoriser à grappiller quelques moments de bonheur, les deux tourtereaux avait réussi entre temps à se rapprocher et à échanger quelques gestes qui prouvaient l'affection qu'ils se portaient.

Mais Beckett ne le voyait pas. Les coudes posaient sur les genoux, le menton sur ses poings, il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Les recherches avaient avancé. Les équipes avaient déblayé déjà plus d'un mètre de décombre. Et toujours aucun signe de Laura. Plus le temps passait et plus les chances de la retrouver en vie s'amenuisaient. Toutes les dix minutes, il tentait de la contacter par radio. Toutes les quarts d'heure, il vérifiait le détecteur de signe de vie ancien. Mais ce dernier ne leur avait jamais indiqué que les leurs, et jamais celui de Laura. Comme pour la radio, pour ne pas perdre espoir, il se raccrochait au fait que les décombres devaient bloquer le signal.

Mais plus le temps passait, moins les équipes n'y croyait. Cependant il cherchait encore et minait un optimisme sans faille devant le médecin. Son coup de poing 6H plus tôt avait été remarqué et personne ne voulait se voir réservé le même traitement.

Le médecin soupira profondément. Ça faisait donc 6H qu'ils fouillaient sans rien trouver. Son inquiétude et anxiété s'étaient accrues sans arrêt depuis tout ce temps. Et si jusque là il avait été professionnel, allant même jusqu'à soigner lui-même le nez cassé de Walkers - John disait que c'était pour mieux apprécier ses exploits- comme l'avait prévue Sheppard, il devenait dangereux pour ses patients.

C'était Lindbergh qui l'avait forcé à la pause. L'Autrichien le surveillait de près, et quand il l'avait vu s'y reprendre à deux fois pour injecter un antibiotique à un soldat, il s'était décidé, la mort dans l'âme, à arrêter Beckett. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas spécialement mal pris. Il avait un peu insisté mais le regard de nazi du son confrère - qu'il avait hérité de son grand-père lui-même nazi à cette triste époque - l'avait convaincu de se reposer.

Son esprit l'assaillait de question. Elle commençait toute par le fameux « Et si ? ». Et si John ne l'avait pas rappelé ? Et si ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour ? Elle aurait sûrement eu plus d'énergie et aurait eu le temps de sortir. Et si Rodney était moins tête en l'air ? Et si cette putain de machine avait été moins lourde ? Mieux et s'il n'avait pas trouvé cette machine ?

Pour ne pas craquer devant tout le monde, il était au bord de la crise d'angoisse, Carson trouva la force de se vider l'esprit et de stopper les questions et se força à penser à autre chose.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans l'infirmerie, John vit le médecin se balancer d'avant en arrière. Il l'entendait murmurait mais ne comprenait pas quoi. Alors il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Crâne, mandibule, fémur, tibia, péroné, rotule, omoplate, clavicule….. Récitait le médecin.

John arqua un sourcil.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il ?

Carson leva la tête et se montra surpris de voir le militaire à côté de lui.

- Désolé..; je ne vous avez pas entendu arriver, s'excusa l'écossais.

Il avait la respiration courte et sa voix tremblait. John lui serra l'épaule.

- ça va allez mon vieux ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Ouais, ouais, ouais, fit Carson parlant très vite… Quand je ne suis pas…. Enfin pour combattre le stress, j'ai pris l'habitude à la fac de réciter tout les os du corps humain… c'est une manière de focaliser l'esprit sur autre chose…enfin sa m'aide d'habitude…

- et là… ça marche ?

Le médecin regarda John avec un regard plein de larme… des larmes qui ne coulaient pas et qu'il retenait. Par superstition. S'il pleurait maintenant, sa voudrait dire que… et non, ça il ne pouvais pas l'admettre, pas encore, tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu son… tant qu'il n'aurait pas de preuve.

Mais le colonel ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Lui, savait que sa ferait du bien à l'écossais de se lâcher, et de libérer la pression maintenant. Qu'il ferait ensuite un meilleur boulot et qu'il irait mieux. Il se leva et s'accroupit face à Carson. Il posa ses mais sur les épaules du médecin.

- Allez-y ! Murmura-t-il d'une voix douche. C'est normal, c'est pas grave, vous avez le droit, complètement le droit, ça ne changera rien pour elle, mais pour vous…allez-y.

Comme s'il n'attendait que cet ordre, Carson se libera enfin. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Des larmes silencieuses. Comme s'il se retenait encore. John offrit alors une étreinte au médecin. Dans son cou, il senti les larmes du médecin. Puis il entendit bien vite les sanglots suivre. Maladroitement, il tapota le dos du médecin. Déjà qu'il n'était pas doué pour consoler les femmes, les hommes c'était bien pire. Alors il ne dit rien et laissa Beckett pleurer aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait au creux de son épaule.

Touché bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé par la détresse du médecin, par le sort du lieutenant Cadman, la fatigue aidant, Sheppard senti ses propres émotions remonté à la surface. Il cacha cela en plongea à son tour sa tête contre l'omoplate du médecin. Il ne pleura pas, mais il savait que son visage exprimait son désarroi.

Ce moment d'amitié fut interrompu par un soldat qui arriva en courant. Ce dernier fut un peu gêné de trouver son chef et le médecin dans cette situation. Mais le regard peu amène que lui lança John alors qu'il se relevait lui fit oubliait tout commentaires auquel il aurait pu penser.

- On a réussir à établir un contact visuel avec Le Lieutenant Cadman, Monsieur ! Annonça-t-il.

* * *

**_A suivre (je sais je suis dure)_**

**_Technique certifiée par moi-même. Je suis sujette aux crises d'angoisses et quand je suis dans un état de stress, pour me calmer je récite, non pas les os du corps humain, mais les départements français. 1-ain, 02-aisnes etc… ça marche……Donc, si vous avez ce type de problème, trouvez une longue liste et récitez-la-vous. Et si vous choisissez bien, ça peut vous être utile. Genre, l'anatomie humaine pour un professionnel de la santé, les rois de France et leur femme pour les passionnés_**

**_Reviewez les amis et vous aurez la suite._**


	10. Descente

_**Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! De l'action, de l'angoisse, de la peur, de l'humour et de la romance au programe du jour, et la preuve que je suis une grande sadique... et vous voulez savoir le pire ? alors que jusque là j'avais toujours un chapitre d'avance, cette fois, j'en ai pas, donc ça sera écrit dans la journée. Et je vais vous annoncer une chose, plus je reçois de reviews, plus vite j'écris, c'est magique ou scientifique, McKay vous expliquerez ça mieux que moi, mais y'a une corrolaire entre la vitesse d'écriture des auteurs et le nombres de reviews qu'ils reçoivent ! **_

**_Je me dois de rappeler que le personnage d'Eva est toujours à Clio Reap et je me dois de la remercier encore une fois._**

**_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

_

* * *

_

_- On a réussi à établir un contact visuel avec Le Lieutenant Cadman, Monsieur ! Annonça-t-il._

John n'avait pas encore réalisé ce que les paroles du militaire signifiaient que Carson était déjà entrain de courir vers le lieu des recherches.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il était à peine essoufflé et totalement excité. Les hommes et les femmes qui étaient sur le lieu de recherche le regardèrent, peu surpris part son empressement et son changement de comportement. Lui, qui depuis le début, ou presque, était silencieux et réservé, presque éteint, était plus qu'agité et une lumière de fol espoir brillait au fond de ses pupilles.

- Où ?

C'est le seul mot qu'il prononça, mais chacun compris ce qu'il voulait dire. L'un des militaires montra un trou en haut du tas. Sans prendre le temps de s'équiper correctement, à la sainte horreur de tous, il grimpa en faisant bien attention de ne pas se blesser ou d'aggraver la situation de Laura. En moins de 5 minutes il avait atteint le passage.

En effet, on pouvait voir Laura. Au fond d'un trou d'environ 2 mètres, cette dernière était inconsciente. De là où il était, Carson ne pouvait voir que le haut de son corps, et il était salement amoché. De larges traînées de sang ornaient son visage, son bras droit formait un angle bizarre avec le reste de son corps et son uniforme était déchiré au niveau du ventre ce qui laissait apparaître une large coupure.

- LAURA ! Hurla le médecin.

Il n'y eu pas de réponse

- LAURA !

Seul l'écho de sa voix lui revint.

- Putain mais tu vas répondre oui, murmura t'il avant de réitérer ses appels.

Il répéta le prénom plusieurs, le ton de plus en plus désespéré.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. La militaire était inconsciente et rien de ses cris modifia cela. Carson donna un coup de poing de rage sur une des plaques et redescendit rapidement, en courant et presque en surfant, le tas de gravas et s'adressa au sergent qui s'occupait de la sécurité.

- J'ai besoin que vous m'harnachiez pour descendre au fond de ce trou ! Ordonna l'écossais d'un ton autoritaire.

- Je suis navré monsieur, je ne peux pas. Répondit le Sergent Anders d'un ton désolé

- Mais, il faut bien qu'une personne descende et je suis son médecin je pourrais la soigner sur place avant de la remonter. Insista Carson.

- Je sais bien monsieur, mais j'ai vu le passage. Vous ne passez pas. Vous êtes trop carré. Aucun de nos hommes ne passeraient.

- Il faut pourtant que quelqu'un aille voir comment elle va ! S'énerva le médecin.

Il avait haussé le ton, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Le militaire le gratifia d'un regard compatissant quoique peu énervé avant de lui répondre.

- Et bien, trouvez-moi dans votre équipe une personne assez fine et expérimentée et je l'envoie sans problème, mais je suis désolée, pour vous le passage est trop fin ! Répondit le militaire avec un pointe d'agacement, il n'appréciait que peu qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

Après une minute de réflexion, le médecin empoigna sa radio.

- Eva, vous pouvez venir sur le site de recherche ?!

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question, ce que l'infirmière compris instantanément. Elle arriva aux côtés de Carson, Lorne avec elle, dans les 2 minutes qui suivirent l'appel.

- Elle, elle pourrait passer sans problème ! Confirma le sergent lorsqu'il vit la jeune infirmière.

- Passer où ? Demanda Lorne, en fronçant les sourcils, volant les mots de la bouche de l'allemande.

Carson expliqua la situation. Bien entendu, Éva accepta sans hésiter de descendre. Elle avait fait de la spéléologie dans sa jeunesse, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Le sergent Anders attrapa alors une paire de gant, un casque et un harnais pour équiper l'infirmière pour cette entreprise. Connaissant la mauvaise habitude du soldat à laisser traîner ses mains, Lorne le surveilla de près lorsqu'il équipa Éva. Lorsque cette dernière fit une grimace, le major envoya un regard interrogateur à l'Allemande. Cette dernière, lui fît comprendre que son problème ne venait pas de l'équipement, mais de l'équipementier. Evan décida alors d'intervenir.

- Sergent ! Laissez, je vais le faire. Ordonna-t-il.

- Mais monsieur…

- C'est un ordre Sergent ! Et rappelez moi que nous devons avoir une discussion tout les deux à la fin de cette mission ! Lança Lorne d'un ton dur.

Anders préféra obéir. Il connaissait son supérieur, c'était un homme très gentil et plein d'humour. Mais lorsqu'il donnait un ordre, quelqu'en soit sa nature, il valait mieux obéir tout de suite. Puis il avait bien vu dans l'infirmerie plus tôt que le militaire et l'infirmière avait l'air de particulièrement bien s'entendre. Lorne n'avait pas du apprécier qu'il touche, _par inadvertance bien sûr,_ les fesses de Hallberg.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Evan récupéra le harnais. Il fît un premier réglage, à vide, de la ceinture, pendant qu'Éva mettait ses gants et son casque.

- Merci Evan, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le jeune militaire leva les yeux vers elle. Étonné qu'elle utilise son prénom. Puis il répondit à son sourire de manière hésitante, et un peu maladroite.

- De rien. C'est normal j'ai vu que…que vous étiez... mal à l'aise. Répondit-il, enfin, sur le même ton. Je vais vous passer le harnais ok. Appuyez-vous sur mon épaule et levez la jambe droite.

-Je n'ai pas à dire "je le jure" j'espère, plaisanta l'infirmière. C'était plus une manière de décompresser pour elle que de voiloir trouver un jeu de mot.

Lorne lâcha un rire, chose qui lui attira le regard noir de Carson qui s'impatientait. S'il avait eu une arme à la place des yeux, Evan serait mort. D'un geste il s'excusa et se concentra sur Eva.

Cette dernière suivit ses indications. Elle s'appuya sur lui pour passer ses jambes dans le harnais. Lorsqu'il le resserra autour de sa taille elle ne trouva pas rien à redire, même si lui aussi avait du toucher ses fesses. Mais d'une manière si légère, et il avait tant rougit, qu'elle avait senti que c'était réellement involontaire cette fois.

La gêne du major et sa rougeur s'accru lorsqu'il fallut régler l'équipement au niveau de la poitrine de la jeune femme. En effet, les lanières devaient se croiser et être maintenu juste sous les seins de la jeune femme. Il fît le plus rapidement possible les quelques gestes obligatoire pour la sécurité d'Éva. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il tira de toute ses forces sur les lanières. Elles ne bougèrent pas. Éva si et elle se retrouva presque dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes, il l'a remis sur pied et il se recula d'un bon pas, comme pour apprécier son travail. Lorsqu'il eu la confirmation que tout allez bien, il hocha la tête et leva le pouce pour le lui indiqué.

Le jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

Comme hypnotiser, Lorne porta sa main à sa joue puis regarda ses doigts, en enfin Éva, interrogatif.

- Pour vous remercier, expliqua-t-elle… et pour me donner du courage.

Elle avait un sourire mutin, malgré la peur qui régnait dans ses yeux.

Ce moment ne dura que quelques secondes. Bien vite, ils retournèrent à la réalité. Laura Cadman était toujours coincé sous un tas de pierre, de ciment et autre immondices et on avait besoin de savoir quel était son état.

Après que Lorne ait attaché la corde de sûreté sur l'une des sangles, Éva commença l'ascension de la pyramide de pierre improvisée puis, sans hésiter, la descente dans le trou.

Elle alla très lentement. Vu qu'il n'y avait pas de place près de Laura pour se poser, elle était obligée de partir la tête en avant et de s'aider de ses mains pour descendre jusqu'à la militaire. Elle avait beau avoir une bonne expérience de la spéléo, Éva n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Elle du s'arrêté plusieurs fois dans sa progression pour reprendre son souffle, pour se calmer, la tête à l'envers, c'était vraiment difficile de contrôler sa peur. Puis, au bout d'un quart d'heure de descente, grâce notament au encouragement de toutes l'équipes, elle contacta la surface.

- J'ai atteints le Lieutenant Cadman ! Annonça Éva.

Des applaudissements timides se firent entendre.

- Alors comment ça se présente ? S'empressa de demander Carson.

- Je n'ai encore aucun moyen de connaître ses constantes. A ce que je vois, elle a une profonde blessure sur le front, mais le sang de ne coule plus. Je pense que son bras est cassé. La coupure au ventre semble superficielle. Je suis entrain d'enlever mes gants; je vais tenter de prendre son pouls, décrit Éva.

Lorsqu'elle eut enlevé le gant de sa main droite, et trouvé une poche pour l'y ranger, elle posa son index et son majeur sur la carotide de Laura.

A suivre.

* * *

**Au purée, là, c'est plus que du Sadisme !!! Pas vrai que vous me haïssez !!!!! La suite, si je vous êtes sage**

**Marine se transforme en Père Noël... On aura tout vu.**


	11. sure, assure, rassure, dessure

-1_**Et voici le chapitre du jour ! Encore merci à Clio pour les reviews qui font plaisirs et toujours présente, et pour m'encourager dans cette fic. Et pour me permettre de piquer Éva et d'en faire ce que je veux et en plus d'en être contente.**_

_**Attention, réponse à la grande question : Laura est-elle vivante ? Est-elle morte ? Vous le saurez en lisant les….5 prochaines lignes !**_

****

* * *

_Lorsqu'elle eut enlevé le gant de sa main droite, et trouvé une poche pour l'y ranger, elle posa son index et son majeur sur la carotide de Laura._

Dans les premières secondes, aucun battement ne se fît sentir. Éva était prête à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à l'équipe lorsqu'elle senti une pulsation. Elle compta dans sa tête, entendant la prochaine. Dans les 3 secondes qui suivirent, la pulsation revint.

- J'ai un pouls ! Hurla-t-elle, folle de soulagement, dans la radio. Très faible et irrégulier, mais j'ai un pouls !

- OH PUTAIN MERCI MON DIEU ! Entendit-elle, non pas par la radio, prononcé par un fort accent écossais.

Les exclamations de joies diverses et variés de toutes l'équipes lui parvient dans la radio. Pendant ce temps, elle vérifia la respiration de la militaire. Elle était difficile. Elle avait besoin sans conteste d'être mise sous oxygène.

Éva examina ensuite les blessures. Comme elle l'avait pressentit, la blessure sur l'abdomen était sans gravité. Malheureusement, Cadman souffrait d'une fracture ouverte sur l'avant bras, le radius et le cubitus lui avaient déchiré la chair. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui inquiété le plus l'infirmière. La coupure sur le front était vraiment très profonde et la militaire avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Elle tâta ensuite les cervicales de la Laura. De ce côté-là, tout avait l'air d'aller bien. Elle décrivit chacun de ses gestes à l'équipe de secours rester dehors. Éva se faufila ensuite contre Laura, pour vérifier le bas de son corps. Se fût avec un profond soulagement qu'elle se rendit compte que ses jambes n'avaient rien et n'étaient obstruées par aucune pierre.

- Pas de problème au niveau du bas du corps, annonça alors l'infirmière. L'extraction ce fera sans problème.

L'emploie de ce mot fît grimacer l'équipe, mais se souvenant qu'elle n'était pas anglaise, ils laissèrent passer sans rien dire.

- Parfait, répondit alors Carson. Nous allons vous envoyer une minerve, une attelle et de quoi panser les blessures de Laura. Quand ça sera fait prévenez-nous.

Quelques minutes après, Éva reçue effectivement les objets décrit par le médecin.

Elle se dépêcha de placer minerve, pansement et attelle sur Laura. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Être la tête à l'envers depuis aussi longtemps commençait à lui donner mal au crâne et à altérer sa concentration. De plus, dans un endroit aussi confiner, ça respiration devenez de plus en plus difficile. Chose dont se rendit compte le major Lorne.

- Éva, ça va vous ? S'inquiet-il

La jeune femme sourit devant son inquiétude.

- Oui, oui. C'est bon j'ai fini, on fait quoi maintenant ? Répondit-elle très rapidement.

- Nous allons vous envoyer tout l'équipement nécessaire pour qu'on remonte Cadman, annonça Anders. Vous devrez suivre mes instructions à la Lettre d'accord ?

- Pas de problème… faîtes vite s'il vous plait !

Son ton était suppliant, démentant son affirmation. John, Carson et Lorne se regardèrent, désolés et inquiets pour les deux jeunes femmes maintenant. Le major fît un signe comme quoi ils allaient s'en occuper.

- On fait de notre mieux Éva, ok ? Devant la grimace de John clairement dubitative sur l'utilité de ces mots, Lorne soupira et continua, vous avez fait un formidable boulot jusqu'ici, prouvez-moi que vous êtes parfaite, tenez le coup encore quelques minutes. On commence à descendre tout ce qu'il faut pour remonter Laura, vous voyez ?

L'infirmière sourit en attendant la voix douce et rassurante de son major. Enfin, pas encore son major, mais bon ça ne saurait tarder, se dit-elle.

- Oui, je vois… je viens de les réceptionner. Evan, je fais quoi maintenant ?? Dit-elle, avec une pointe de panique en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment utiliser ce qu'on lui avait envoyé.

- D'abord respire profondément d'accord ? Répondit le Major, passant au tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte. Après avoir entendu les inspirations profonde de l'infirmière il poursuivit. Tu prends la planche et tu la glisses dans le dos du Lieutenant et tu fermes les attaches pour qu'elle soit parfaitement maintenue.

- Je peux pas Evan, je peux pas… paniqua l'infirmière, y'a une … machine qui bloque le passage et je peux pas lui enlever… je fais quoi alors ?

La voix d'Éva tremblait, elle semblait au bord des larmes.

Lorne ferma les yeux pour contrôler son inquiétude pour elle de manière à ne pas lui transmettre.

- Normalement, Laura doit porter un couteau à la taille, tu le vois ? Indiqua-t-il.

- C'est bon je l'ai ! Informa Éva au bout de quelques secondes.

- Avec tu coupes…

- Les sangles de la machine. J'avais compris Evan, merci, y'a pas écrit idiote sur mon front ! Coupa-t-elle, adoptant elle aussi le tutoiement, sans s'en rendre compte.

Tous se regardèrent étonnés par le ton dur utilisé par cette gentille infirmière. Sauf Lorne, qui sourit en entendant ces mots.

- Excuse-moi ! Fît-il d'un ton un peu amusé.

- Et ça te fait rire ! Fit-elle sur le même ton. C'est bon j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de cette foutue machine et à glisser la planche.

- Ok, tu te souviens les gestes que j'ai fait pour t'équiper ? S'assura ensuite le Major, en reprenant un ton professionnel.

- Je m'en souviendrais toutes ma vie, crois-moi ! Plaisanta l'infirmière.

C'est quelques mots fît rougir Evan et apporta quelques sourires sur les visages du restes des soldats. Il soupira doucement, c'était bon, il avait gagné un ticket pour se faire charrier pendant des semaines. Mais surtout, ils les soulagèrent, l'infirmière avait retrouvé tout son sang-froid

- Hé bien tu fais exactement la même chose pour Laura, et tu t'assures que la planche la maintient bien, qu'elle ne puisse pas glisser ni bouger pendant qu'on la remonte ! Indiqua Lorne.

- Beckett ne va pas être jaloux ? Plaisanta Éva, pour se donner du courage.

Tous comprirent cela, même le médecin.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Éva, pour cette fois je vous pardonne, plaisanta à son tour l'écossais au grand étonnement de tous.

Carson, bien que restant très inquiet, avait repris des couleurs et ses esprits. Même si elle était mal en point, Laura était vivante, et c'est tout ce qui importait pour le moment. Alors, dans le soulagement du moment, il avait réussi à rebondir sur la plaisanterie. Et même si ce n'était pas bien drôle, même si c'était très bateau, simplement grâce à l'euphorie qu'avait installé Éva par ses relatives bonnes nouvelles, tout le monde éclata de rire. Mais le sérieux revient vite lorsque Éva indiqua qu'elle avait fini d'équiper la militaire.

Anders et 2 autres soldats commencèrent alors le périlleux exercice de remonter la blessée. Très doucement, ils tirèrent sur la corde. John et Carson étaient montés en haut du talus pour réceptionner Laura dès qu'il pourrait l'atteindre. Dès qu'ils avaient commencé à remonter Laura, la place se fît au fond du trou pour permettre à Éva de se poser. Au bout de quelques acrobaties, elle s'était retournée, au grand soulagement de sa tête, et se tenait maintenant debout, sur ses deux pieds et attendait le signal pour pouvoir remonter. Elle surveillait aussi la progression du lieutenant Cadman. Jusque là, tout allez bien.

A la surface, Carson s'impatientait. Il voyait sa petite amie venir petit à petit vers lui et la lenteur avec laquelle l'entreprise progressait lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Puis, enfin, au bout de 10 minutes, ils purent voir clairement Laura. La première réaction de Carson fût un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il vit les blessures de la femme qui l'aimait. John lui fît une pression sur l'épaule pour l'encourager.

- Merci, murmura Carson. Il s'éclairci la gorge. Allez, on la sort de là et on l'amène au Jumper tout de suite ajouta-t-il.

John se plaça correctement et prit les poignées de la planche. C'est à ce moment là que les sangles qui maintenaient Laura choisirent de lâcher.

_A suivre_

* * *

_**Hey sadique jusqu'au bout… Une bonne nouvelle, elle est vivante, mais peut-être que maintenant, il faut utiliser le passé ? Qui sait ? Et surtout, Qui veut savoir ?**_


	12. Un peu de Leva dans ce monde de brutes

**_Merci à Clairms, Viginie, Miss Sheppard et Clio pour les reviews, Merci à ceux qui lisent et qui en reviews pas, même si je les aimerai encore plus s'ils reviewaient, merci à Miss Sheppard pour le terme Leva qui m'a inspiré le titre, merci à Clio qui m'a aidé sur une parti qui me prennait la tête (finalement je pense que ça va), merci à Kinder de faire de si bon chocolat que je grognotte en écrivant, merci en de fonctioner en ce moment, merci à JJG qui m'inspire toujours quand j'écoute ses chansons._**

**_Cette partie est une spéciale dédicace à nanoo, que je sais pas si elle va la lire, mais bon c'est pas grave, j'y tiens quand même!_**

* * *

John regarda glisser le lieutenant Cadman au ralenti. Il était paralysé par ce qu'il voyait. La bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités, il regardait la jeune femme plongée les pieds devant dans le trou où ils venaient de la sortir. Puis, sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, le corps de Cadman disparu de son champ de vision. Il eu vite une explication en entendant la voix, tremblante et empli de soulagement de Carson.

- Je l'ai ! Hurlais t'il C'est bon je la tiens !

En effet, ses mains étaient agrippées au bras valide de Laura. Le reste du corps de la jeune femme pendait au dessus du puit. Doucement, avec une force jusqu'alors insoupçonnée, Carson hissa la jeune femme hors du trou et la pris contre lui. A genoux, seulement éloigné d'une cinquantaine de centimètre du passage, il serrait la jeune femme dans ses bras; les larmes aux yeux, se balançant d'avant en arrière comme s'il la berçait.

- Je la tiens, je la tiens, répétait-il sans cesse, je te tiens ma chérie, je te tiens, je ne te lâcherai pas, je te jure, je ne te lâcherai pas, murmura-t-il ensuite à l'oreille de Laura comme une litanie.

Durant quelques secondes, tout le monde fut subjugué et regardait la scène sans pouvoir dire un mot. Malgré le sang sur le visage de Laura, la détresse et la confusion de Carson et ses larmes qui creusaient un sillon dans la poussière accumulée sur ses joues, la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux était d'une telle beauté qu'ils n'osèrent pas déranger le médecin.

Ce fût John qui troubla la scène, conscient que même si cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, elles pourraient coûter la vie de Laura.

- waouh…. sacrée bons réflexes Carson ! Dit-il avec un sifflement admiratif.

Le médecin leva les yeux vers Sheppard, comme étonné par sa présence. Il semblait pendant un instant avoir oublier où il était et le pourquoi.

Sans répondre, il se releva, Laura toujours dans ses bras, et descendit le talus doucement. Dès qu'il fut en bas, il courra vers l'infirmerie, comme si ça vie en dépendait. Et dans l'esprit du médecin, c'était le cas. Car si Laura ne s'en sortait pas, il le sentait, il le savait, sa vie ne vaudrait plus rien.

Alors que Carson s'éloigner au pas de course, Lorne se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe, toujours immobile, encore impressionnés par la scène qui voulait se jouer. Avec un ton dur, afin de les faire réagir il s'adressa à eux.

- Je vous rappelle qu'il y a encore quelqu'un là-dedans ! Allez on se bouge !

Cet ordre eut pour mérite de réveiller tout le monde. Et on s'activa, d'abord pour remontait Éva.

La jeune femme commençait à s'impatienter. Elle était loin d'être claustrophobe, mais l'espace était confiné, sentait le sang, presque la mort, et de voir les plaques que formaient le sang de Laura sur le sol la mettait mal à l'aise.

Bien que sur Atlantis depuis peu de temps, Éva s'était vite lié d'amitié avec la jeune militaire. En dehors des infirmières il y avait peu de femme sur la cité, et bien qu'Éva aime bien les dames de sa corporations, elle appréciait le fait de pouvoir discuter d'autre que des patients et de « Lequel des hommes de la cité avait le plus beau derrière » (Sans conteste le major Lorne pour elle, Pour le reste, Sheppard arrivait premier), ou encore de « Quand est-ce que le chef rompra avec cette cruche de militaire pour enfin me regarder moi ? », discussion qu'elle détestait d'ailleurs. Elle s'entendait d'ailleurs de moins en moins avec ces collègues, toutes plus ou moins amoureuse du médecin chef, et qui n'avait de cesse de dénigré Laura.

Au début, elle pensait que ce que lui racontait ses collègues sur le lieutenant Cadman était vrai, que c'était une femme odieuse, hautaine, méchante qui se plaignait sans cesse auprès de Carson, qui, pour elle, travaillait trop. Enfin la caricature de la pimbêche blonde de base.

Puis, une nuit où elle était de garde, elle avait dû appeler en urgence Carson à cause d'un scientifique qui s'était fait avoir par une expérience. Le médecin était arrivé, de mauvaise humeur, accompagné de Laura. A l'étonnement d'Éva de voir son chef de si méchante humeur, Laura lui avait expliqué, avec un sourire emprunt de déception, qu'ils fêtaient ce jour là leur premier anniversaire. Après avoir aider Carson à soigner le scientifique, elle avait un peu discuté avec Laura qui attendait que le médecin finisse d'écrire son rapport. Et la militaire, contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait entendu, c'était montré charmante et très compréhensive quant aux horaires de fous de Carson. Depuis cette nuit là, les deux jeunes femmes déjeuner régulièrement ensemble et avait déjà passer plusieurs soirées ensemble, à baver devant Brad Pitt, à parler de leur vie, à imaginer des plans pour que, enfin, Evan se secoue les puces et invite Éva à sortir.

Alors, voir son ami dans cet état là, et que quelques part, c'était grâce à cela qu'elle s'était rapprochait du militaire lui faisait mal au cœur. Puis elle avait eu un frisson en voyant glisser la militaire et son cœur avait raté un battement

Elle fût interrompue dans ses réflexions par un grésillement dans sa radio.

- Tiens toi prête, on va te remonter, lui indiqua Evan.

- Je pense que je peux escalader toute seule, c'est bon, répondit Éva après avoir étudier les parois.

- Ok, mais fait attention d'accord, prévint le militaire.

Sans répondre, Éva commença l'ascension. Elle avait autant de prise qu'elle le souhaitait et en moins de 5 minutes, elle était au sommet. Elle s'aida de ses bras pour en sortir. Elle descendit en toute vitesse du talus. Dès qu'elle fut en bas, elle s'effondra, assise sur le sol et respira aussi fort qu'elle le pu pour tenter de combattre les larmes. Peine perdue, la peur qu'elle avait ressentit, le stress, l'angoisse remontaient et ses nerfs lâchaient maintenant. Valait mieux ce moment que lorsqu'elle était sous terre, mais elle était loin d'être fière. Bien vite elle sentit des bras l'entourer, et une main dans ses cheveux. A travers ses larmes, elle sourit reconnaissant l'odeur d'Evan. Elle plongea dans son cou, et le serra à son tour dans ses bras.

- Shhhhhh, shhhhhh, je suis là, calme toi… tu as été fantastique. Murmura doucement Evan à son oreille.

Malgré les paroles rassurantes de son (petit?) ami, Éva continua à pleurer, elle avait besoin de ça pour évacuer toute la pression. Evan ferma à son tour les yeux, profondément touché par la jeune femme. Il continua à la bercer, à lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Pris par une impulsion qu'il ne contrôla pas, il embrassa à plusieurs reprise ses cheveux, puis son front, et, lorsque, étonnée, elle leva le visage vers lui, après une courte hésitation, il posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

D'abord étonné, elle répondit vite. Le baiser s'approfondit alors, devenant de plus en plus intime. Mais ils furent interrompu par un ordre hurlait par Carson provenant de l'infirmerie.

- CHARGEZ A 200 ELLE FEBRILE !

A suivre

* * *

**_C'est la dure loi des fics, y'a toujours un truc qui va mal à la fin du chapitre. Si je suis vraiment trop sadique pour vous, dîtes le par reviews interposée, si pas assez.. je suis désolée, je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus. (LOL)_**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse écrire votre reviews, et je vous dis, à demain, pour la suite!_**


	13. Acharnement thérapeutique

**Encore un nouveau chapitre. Alors je suis désolée, il va rester, encore, beaucoup de fautes, malgré ce que j'avais pu promettre. Mais j'ai été occupée aujourd'hui, et comme je tenais à vous vendre le chapitre aujourd'hui, j'l'ai écrit à 19H pour le poster à 20H30... donc il y a eu qu'une seule relecture de ma part donc je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, promis juré. (Pas craché, c'est dégueulasse).**

**Alors, un gros merci à Clio, encore et Lala (enfin, je crois). Aujourd'hui, chapitre fort en émotion, encore. Avec la réponse définitive à la question "Laura vivra-t-elle ou pas ?"...**

**Mais... attention, au numéro de chapitre...si vous êtes supersiticieux... Mais j'oublie toujours, le nombre 13, il porte malheur ou il porte bonheur ???**

* * *

Éva et Lorne se séparèrent en entendant ses mots et coururent, main dans la main, jusqu'à l'infirmerie improvisé, terrifié pour Laura. La pauvre militaire, n'était toujours pas sorti d'affaire malgré tout. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, ce qu'ils virent les étonna au plus au point. Dans le fond du Jumper, il y avait effectivement Laura et Lindbergh et 3 infirmières qui s'agitaient autour d'elle. Mais simplement pour lui insuffler de l'oxygène et mettre en place l'électrocardiogramme et l'EEG. Evan et l'allemande se regardèrent ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient pourtant tout les deux clairement entendus Carson réclamer a son personnel des chocs électriques pour faire repartir le cœur de quelqu'un. Puis, ils se rendirent compte qu'à côté d'eux, il y avait une autre source d'agitation. Le reste du personnel médical, Carson en tête, se démenaient pour maintenir en vie le docteur Roberts. L'archéologue, que n'avait pourtant qu'une quarantaine d'années, venait de faire une crise cardiaque.

- Je…je ne comprends pas, murmura Éva au militaire. J'ai vu son dossier avant qu'elle parte, il n'y avait aucun signe comme quoi elle était cardiaque.

Ne pouvant lui fournir aucune réponse, Evan se contenta de hausser les épaules et de resserrer son emprise sur la main de la jeune femme, comme pour la rassurer. Lui, ne comprenait pas non plus. Il connaissait parfaitement tous les tests physiques mis en place pour être accepté sur le projet, une personne cardiaque n'aurait jamais pu passer entre les mailles du filet. Mais il faut croire que les médecins et leurs machines n'étaient pas infaillible et que la nature aimait à leur rappeler combien s'était elle la plus forte et combien elle aimait respecter les lois de Murphy. Si ça peut aller encore plus mal, ça ira mal ! Car, ils avaient en rien besoin qu'un plus de Laura, vraiment mal en point, quelqu'un leur fasse une crise cardiaque.

L'équipe médicale continuait à tenter de faire repartir le cœur de Roberts. Cela paraissait être vain. Au bout de dix minutes, et après de multiple injection, tout le staff se recula, le visage grave. Tout le staff ?

- Docteur Beckett, appela une infirmière d'un ton hésitant… c'est fini, on ne peut rien faire.

- Ce n'est pas fini. Tant que JE n'aurais pas déclaré l'heure de sa mort, ce n'est pas fini. Envoyez moi 2cc d'adrénaline ! Rétorqua le médecin.

Il était en sueur, les yeux hagards et ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter la réanimation. Le personnel médical secoua la tête et refusa d'obéir à ses ordres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? Vous avez oubliez qui est le chef ici ? S'énerva Carson. Je vous donne un ordre, vous l'exécutez, c'est ainsi que ça marche ! Donner moi cette putain d'adré !

Voyant que personne ne lui obéissait, il secoua la tête, hurla un « On en reparlera quand Roberts ira mieux », et alla chercher lui-même la seringue et l'injecta dans la perfusion de la scientifique.

Attirés par les cris, Lindbergh se détourna de Laura pendant quelques secondes et s'approcha de l'action.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda-t-il à l'une des infirmières. Pourquoi vous n'aidez pas Beckett ?

- ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure que son cœur ne bat plus monsieur. Répondit l'une des infirmières, penaude.

Même si elle connaissait son métier, même si elle savait que maintenant, tout geste serait inutile, elle n'avait aucune légitimité pour ne décider qu'il était trop tard et arrêter la réanimation. Lindbergh la rassura d'un sourire triste.

- Docteur Beckett ! Interpella-t-il. Ça suffit !

Il avait parlé d'une voix forte, assez pour attirer l'attention de Carson. Ce dernier se retourna, secoua la tête dans un « non » et continua son boulot.

- Beckett arrêtez, ça fait plus de 15 minutes. C'est plus de la médecine c'est de l'acharnement thérapeutique ! Ajouta l'autrichien, en criant cette fois.

- JE NE LA LAISSERAI PAS MOURIR ! Rétorqua Carson, d'une voix forte mais tremblante. Attirée par les hurlements, John, Ronon et Rodney arrivèrent en courant.

La scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux était irréaliste. Les deux médecins du groupe s'engueulaient.

- Que… commença John.

- Beckett a pété les plombs, l'interrompit Lindbergh, avec urgence. Roberts a fait une crise cardiaque… fatale. Mais il ne veut pas arrêter la réanimation.

- Mais, elle…

- Même si son cœur repart, ça ne sera que temporaire. Le docteur Roberts est morte et Beckett ne veut pas l'admettre.

En effet, il continuait, priant tous les cieux de l'aider, Roberts de vivre et son cœur de repartir.  
Ronon compris le problème. Très vite, il s'approcha de Beckett et, avec force, l'éloigna du lit de Roberts en l'entourant au niveau de la taille. Le médecin se débattit avec force.

- Laissez-moi Ronon. Elle ne veut pas mourir. Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas mourir. Laissez-moi lui sauvez la vie.

- C'est trop tard doc, répondit Ronon, qui restait stoïque malgré les coups que lui donner le médecin pour ce dégager.

- Non, non, non, elle ne peut pas mourir. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander d'abandonner Laura ! NON!

Grâce à un coup bien placer dans les parties sensible du Runner, Carson se libéra et repartit en courant pour reprendre la réanimation. Mais c'était sans compter les réflexes simultanés de John et Rodney qui le retinrent. Il tenta de se débattre encore, invoquant plusieurs fois qu'il devait sauver Laura.

- CE N'EST PAS ELLE ! Hurla Rodney ! Ce n'est pas Laura. Laura est là-bas… Ce n'est pas elle Carson. Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas Laura. Laura est en vie. Elle…

Il jeta un regard à Lindbergh.

- Laura est en vie Carson. Elle s'en sortira. Elle vivra. Confirma, d'un voix douce, comme celle qu'on utilise pour parler à un enfant ou à un malade, l'autrichien

Comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre ces quelques mots, Carson regarda les deux hommes avec de l'incertitude dans les yeux. Puis il regarda à nouveau le corps allongé. Il ouvrit des grands yeux quand il réalisa qu'effectivement, c'était la malheureuse docteur Roberts qui était allongés, maintenant décédée et non Laura.

Il baissa la tête, honteux de son comportement. Il avait déjà vu des médecins perdre les pédales de cette manière. Mais jamais il aurait pensé que cela lui arriverait.

-Je… Je… je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il penaud… je…je comprends pas… Je … J'étais…tenta de s'excuser l'écossais

- complètement déboussolé et clairement pas en état de vous occuper d'un patient, ça on l'avait compris Docteur. Termina Lindbergh pour lui, d'un ton dur.

Tous les autres le regardèrent scandalisé. D'un geste de la main discret, il leur fît signe que tout allait bien, qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

- Vous attendez quoi pour déclarer l'heure du décès ? Continua-t-il, toujours aussi dur.

-… je…rien. Carson prît une profonde inspiration, regarda sa montre et déclara : Heure du décès 06H49

Après cette annonce, les infirmières s'activèrent alors pour s'occuper du corps du docteur Roberts et le préparer pour le voyage retour.

L'écossais, lui se détourna de l'archéologue. D'un pas coupable, lent, il rejoignit le lit de Laura. Machinalement, il vérifia ses constantes. En effet, la jeune femme vivrait. Son cœur, bien que faible, battait régulièrement maintenant, l'électroencéphalogramme était normal, les quelques radios et scanner qu'ils avaient pu prendre grâce aux appareils portatifs Lantiens ne montraient aucune lésion interne. La jeune femme avait juste besoin maintenant d'une opération pour sa fracture, surement d'une transfusion dès qu'ils seraient à Atlantis, mais rien d'urgent, et il faudrait attendre son réveil pour juger des séquelles de sa blessure à la tête.

Sans se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était, du monde autour de lui, Carson s'assit sur le lit de Laura. Il enleva ses chaussures, poussa très doucement la jeune femme pour se faire de la place, et en faisant bien attention à ses perfusions et à ne pas la blesser davantage, il s'allongea contre elle, et l'entoura de son bras. Il en pouvait plus. Il était épuisé aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement, il avait besoin de s'allonger, de se reposer, de dormir. Mais avant tout, il avait besoin de sentir le corps en vie de Laura contre le sien.

_A suivre_

* * *

**Vous y avez cru hein ??? allez, combien était certain que c'était Laura à la fin du prochain chapitre dont je parlais ???? Clio te cache pas je te vois !!!Allez, dîtes-moi tout le bien et tout le mal que vous inspire ce chapitre, quoique ce soit. J'accepte même les insultes tiens, pour une fois. Rien que pour faîter la fin du mois de mai et le début du mois de juin. Donc à vos reviews !!!**


	14. Needs hugs

_**Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, moins intensif qui reposera les nerf et le cœur de clairms et Clio.. Merci encore à vous deux, et à Gaïa et à Ayana qui ne sait pas encore en quoi elle m'a aidé sauf pour m'assurer que des phrases passées bien, sans en comprendre leurs intérêts vu qu'elles étaient sorties de leur contexte. Désolée, encore des fautes, mais j'ai pas dormie depuis jeudi 13H donc, eux, même la qualité du chapitre va s'en ressentir**_

* * *

****

Voyant Beckett faire, le docteur Lindbergh amorça un geste pour l'arrêter, ouvrant la bouche pour parler. Mais il fût stoppé par un bras à travers de sa poitrine. Il se retourna vers son propriétaire. John le regarda d'un air grave.

- Y'a un risque pour elle ou pour lui ? Demanda-t-il au médecin.

- Non mais… bégaya l'autrichien

- Alors Laissez-le faire. Il en a besoin. Et elle aussi, continua Rodney suivant la pensée de John.

Malgré une certaine hésitation, Lindbergh hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Après tout, son collègue était médecin aussi, et même s'il n'avait pas forcement encore tout ses esprits, il était sur d'une chose et d'une seule, jamais il ne mettrait en danger la vie de Laura.

Il soupira et commença à ranger les équipements et le matériel. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait les infirmières préparer le corps de Roberts.

Sheppard regarda s'activer le médecin. Soupirant à son tour, il alluma sa radio de manière à ce que tous les hommes sur la planète l'entendent.

« La mission ici est terminé. Nous allons rentrer sur Atlantis. Le Jumper doit ramener deux victimes. Il ne pourra donc être embarquer pour le premier voyage que le personnel et matériel médical nécessaire. Les autres blessées et les personnes valides, s'il en reste, évacueront la planète dans un second temps. Le premier voyage partira dans 10 minutes. ».

Ces ordres donnés, John coupa la radio et se tourna vers Rodney. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec à la fois tristesse et soulagement.

- Dîtes moi comment je vais annoncer tout ça à Elizabeth ? Se plaint-il à son ami.

- Bon courage ! Répondit Rodney en tapotant l'épaule de John avant de partir avec dans les mains une caisse.

John lui rétorqua un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Il secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Cette chose, plus qu'utile, accomplit, il sortit et organisa le départ des Atlantes.

Dans les dix minutes imparties, tout était près. Le Jumper, piloté par John, transporté alors, outre Laura, Carson, toujours endormi, et le docteur Roberts, Lindbergh, 2 infirmières qui surveiller les constantes de Laura pour l'une, s'assurer que le corps du docteur Roberts ne bouger pendant le transport pour l'autre. John, avec un sourire avait donné les deux places restantes à Éva et à Lorne. Non pas par gentillesse où part fibre romantique jusqu'alors inconnu, mais simplement parce que l'infirmière ne s'était toujours pas remise de son excursion dans les ruines, il valait mieux donc pour elle rentrer et s'éloigner site au plus vite. Et le major s'était plus où moins, et plutôt plus que moins, incrusté lorsque John avait demandé à l'allemande de ce joindre à eux. Le colonel n'avait rien dit, jugeant que c'était peut-être préférable pour l'infirmière. Elle semblait, plus sereine, plus apaisée lorsque le major était dans les parages. Et même si c'était son subalterne, le regard que lui avait lancé Lorne l'avait dissuadé de refuser. Il pouvait toujours lui donner un ordre sur le terrain, mais en salle de gym, c'était une autre histoire.

Le vol jusqu'à la cité se déroula sans problème et dans un profond silence. Seul le bip régulier du monitoring de Laura le troublait. Éva semblait subjugué par le couple allongé sur le lit. Carson avait prit Laura dans ses bras, l'entourant littéralement. Ils n'auraient pu être plus proche l'un de l'autre. Et dans les bras de cet homme, avec la pâleur sur son visage et ses lèvres, Laura ne pouvait pas sembler plus vulnérable, plus fragile, plus petite, mais jamais aussi protégée. Rien ni personne ne pouvait approcher Laura sans que Carson ne soit prévenu. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre elle, sans l'atteindre lui. Malgré tout le respect et l'admiration que lui inspirait son chef, jamais l'allemande n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait pu être aussi protecteur envers elle, pas de cette manière en tout cas. Elle l'avait vu attentionné avec la militaire, bien plus qu'avec tout les autres, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Elle avait déjà vu Carson plus rude avec certains hommes de la cité irrespectueux envers Laura ou qui avaient regardé la jeune femme d'un peu trop près. Elle l'avait même vu insister auprès d'elle maintes et maintes fois pour accepter un traitement où refuser une mission qu'il pensait trop dangereuse. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs parfois été source de disputes, chose dont se régalait les infirmières et faisait à chaque fois monter les paris sur le « quand rompront-ils ? ». Éva aurait bien voulu parier « jamais », mais le bookmaker en chef de l'infirmerie refusait ce pari. Parce qu'elle n'avais jamais vu dans ces disputes un manque de confiance quelconque, juste une profonde inquiétude de la part d'un homme qui voyait la femme qu'il aimait partir faire un métier qui tuait chaque semaines des hommes que lui-même autopsiait. Alors non, ce n'est pas demain la vieille qui romprait, et l'image qu'elle avait sous les yeux, l'image de cet homme qui jusque dans son sommeil cherche à protéger cette femme, cette image là, le lui prouvait.

Le passage de la porte des étoiles la secoua un peu et l'arracha à la vision du couple endormi. Elle sembla se réveiller d'un rêve lorsque le Jumper commença son atterrissage dans la baie. Elle secoua la tête, pour se remettre les idées en place, et quand les portent arrières s'ouvrirent, elle se leva d'un coup, prête à reprendre le travail. Mais Lindbergh l'arrêta d'un geste.

- C'est bon mademoiselle Hallberg, je pense que vous avez fait largement votre devoir aujourd'hui, la congédia le médecin avec un sourire chaleureux et reconnaissant.

- Mais… voulu rétorquer Éva, étonnée par cette réaction et surtout souhaitant avoir connaissance de la suite concernant Laura.

- Vous pouvez toujours accompagner le major Lorne, je crois qu'il a une blessure au bras à se faire soigner, l'interrompit l'autrichien avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux tourtereaux rougirent et baissèrent les yeux. Puis, bien vite ils s'en mordirent les lèvres. Ils réagissaient comme des enfants à l'aube de leur adolescence, de leurs premiers amours, timide, un peu honte mais surtout heureux de s'être trouvé alors qu'à quelque centimètre d'eux, se tenait le corps de l'une de leur collègue, décédé il y a même pas une heure.

John les rassura d'un sourire, triste, mais un sourire tout de même. Il leur fît signe de partir vers l'infirmerie tandis que lui s'approchait de Carson pour le réveiller. Il n'était pas contre le fait de le laisser dormir, mais pour déplacer le brancard de la jeune femme jusqu'à l'infirmerie il valait mieux qu'elle soit seule dessus.

John posa simplement la main sur l'épaule du médecin que ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut, resserrent son emprise sur la jeune femme, comme s'il craignait qu'une personne ne lui fasse encore plus de mal. Puis, quand il vit le visage rassurant de John, les murs familiers de la baie des Jumper, il desserra son étreinte. Il se leva alors, remis ses baskets et doucement replaça Laura confortablement sur le brancard. Il embrassa doucement le front de la jeune femme, sur la partie non blessée. L'équipe Médicale prévenue par Lindbergh arriva aux portes du Jumper, Carson empoigna alors le brancard et le poussa vers l'infirmerie. Il fût vite aidé par un brancardier. Les autres regardèrent sans comprendre leur utilité et pourquoi ils avaient été appelés. Jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième brancard apparaisse, avec le drap recouvrant le visage du patient, signe qu'ils connaissaient tous et détestaient reconnaître.

Lorsque tout le monde parti, John appela le Capitaine Young par radio, lui demanda d'aller sur la planète pour chercher le reste de l'équipe.

Lorsqu'il lui eu donné ses ordres, il soupira, et d'un pas lourd, il partie dans le bureau d'Elizabeth, cherchant encore les mots pour lui expliquer comment ils étaient partie indemne sur une mission de routine, et étaient revenue avec une blessée grave et un mort.

_A suivre_

* * *

_**La suite, comme d'habitude, demain… je suis désolée, j'ai l'impression que le chapitre est moins bon, mais j'ai jamais été douée pour les chapitre de transitions.**_


	15. Une histoire de sang

**_Merci encore à Clio. Pour ce chapitre, on se souvient du début du chapitre 2 et même on a le droit à un petit cours sur la transfusion sanguine, que j'espère pas trop incorrect, mais mes cours de biologie de 4ème (je crois) sont loins, et sauf Wikipédia, je n'ai pas trouvé de site bien fiable. (Et sachant que n'importe qui peut écrire sur Wiki...) et deux nouvelles surprises ( j'espère). _**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Après bien ¾ d'heure de récit, John venait de terminer son rapport. Elizabeth était tour à tour surprise de l'attitude violente de Carson, inquiète pour le sort de Laura, admirative du courage d'Éva et peinée par la mort du docteur Roberts. Mort qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Comment une personne en pleine santé à peine plus âgée qu'elle pouvait succombée à une crise cardiaque ? Elle en parlerait avec le docteur Biro lorsque cette dernière aurait terminée l'autopsie, commencée dès la réception du corps de l'archéologue.

Le silence dans le bureau de la dirigeante c'était installé depuis un bon moment lorsque John osa déranger la dirigeante dans ses réflexions.

- Euh… je peux aller à l'infirmerie ? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt son crâne, ornée d'un pansement.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je vous accompagne. Répondit-elle d'une voix lasse en se levant.

Ils parcoururent le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie en silence. Ils ne croisèrent personne, ou presque. C'était un silence confortable où l'un dirigeait les informations donnés par l'autre qui dirigeait sa mission.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie et ce qu'ils virent les étonnèrent. Carson était allongé dans un lit à côté de celui de Laura, les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière. Il serrait et desserrait son poing droit à intervalle régulier. Dans son bras, une cathéter était planté, relié à une poche qui se remplissait de sang. Étonnés, John et Elizabeth s'approchèrent de lui. Entendant les pas, Carson ouvrit les yeux. A leur expression stupéfaites, il sourit

- Nous n'avons plus de sang. Le dédale n'arrive que dans 3 jours et Laura ne pourra pas attendre autant de temps avant d'être transfuser, expliqua-t-il

- Mais… je croyais qu'il fallait que le donneur et le receveur aient le même groupe sanguin, s'étonna John.

- Pas forcément. Les personnes du groupe AB peuvent recevoir le sang de tout les autres groupes. Celles du groupe O peuvent donner leurs sang à toutes les autres. Ensuite il y a le rhésus qu'il faut prendre en compte. Positif ou négatif, à respecter. Un personne du groupe négatif peut donner aux deux groupe. Je suis O négatif. Je peux donc donner mon sang à n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Par contre, je peux ne recevoir que du O-. Heureusement pour moi, c'est celui qu'on donne par défaut.

- Et donc le groupe sanguin de Laura n'a aucune importance, elle peut recevoir votre sang sans risque ? Demanda Elizabeth.

- Oui.

- Et pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre ? Interrogea John quelque peut sceptique.

Il n'avait rien contre le fait que le médecin donne son sang. Au contraire. Mais avec tout les blessées qu'ils avaient ramené, ils auraient besoin de lui, même si ce n'est que pour soigner les blessures légères, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre de la « main d'oeuvre ».

- Normalement, si, elle est AB +, c'est-à-dire receveur universel…

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas demander à n'importe qui d'autre ? L'interrompit John. Je veux dire, là vous allez être out pendant une bonne heure, et vu le monde…

- Je sais bien colonel, mais……d'une part, Lindbergh m'a interdit d'approcher un patient qui ne viendrait pas pour autre chose qu'une blessure bénigne. D'autre part.. c'est…pour la même raison que la blessure de Laura qui m'a le plus longtemps inquiétée n'était pas sa fracture, ni le choc reçue à la tête, mais bel et bien la coupure à l'abdomen. Expliqua Carson en rougissant quelques peu.

Elizabeth compris tout de suite où le médecin voulait en venir. Elle sourit, heureuse pour eux, mais très vite son inquiétude s'agrandit.

- Et…. ? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse de la réponse.

Carson sourit de plus belle

- Tout va bien. Tout va parfaitement bien de ce côté-là, rassura-t-il les yeux brillants

Le sourire d'Elizabeth réapparu alors, éclatant. John, quant à lui, n'avait toujours pas compris et regarda les deux docteurs alternativement. Mais non, rien, pas de déclic.

- Attendez.. Moi je ne comprends toujours pas…Je..

- Il n'y a pas qu'une personne qui pourrait souffrir d'une incompatibilité sanguine John, tenta de l'éclairer Elizabeth, puis voyant que celui-ci ne comprenait toujours pas, elle repris, en baissant le ton de la voix, il est plus prudent pour le bébé qu'ils transfusent du sang O-, surtout si c'est celui de son père…

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Sheppard. Et un sourire apparu alors sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux pour son ami. Puis très vite, de la colère apparu sur son visage.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu me le dire ???? S'énerva-t-il, Jamais je ne l'aurais envoyé sur le terrain sachant ça !

- C'est faux John, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi, répondit Carson posément La mission devait être sans risque, donc aucune raison de l'écarter. Et surtout, nous l'avons appris hier, et… enfin…on a pas eu le temps, ni la volonté, de prévenir qui que ce soit entre ce moment et le moment où Laura a été appelé pour partir en mission. Je pense qu'aucun de nous deux n'a envie de se souvenir pourquoi, même si on aurait voulu, le moment était des plus mal choisis pour se parler.

John rougit un peu, toujours pas remis de la mésaventure de la veille. Il eut un choc en pensant cela d'ailleurs. Oui la veille. Moins de 24H. Et pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu 100 jours ses dernières heures. Tant de choses c'étaient produites. Mais c'était comme ça sur Atlantis. Comme si, depuis qu'ils étaient ici, la vie c'était accélérée.

Une infirmière le poussa un peu et vint arrêter la prise du sang de Carson. Elle colla un coton sur son bras et apporta avec elle la poche sanguine. Des brancardier vinrent chercher Laura et l'emmenèrent vers la salle d'opération. Carson regarda tristement et inquiet la jeune femme partir.

- Qui l'opère ? Demanda Elizabeth.

- Lindbergh. C'est le meilleur chirurgien qu'on ait ici.

- Je croyais que c'était vous le meilleur, plaisanta John pour détendre son ami qu'il sentait tendu.

- Peut-être, répondit l'écossais, sérieux, mais la déontologie nous interdit d'opérer nos proches et notre famille. Et puis, je me vois mal réussir un opération, si simple soit-elle, maintenant.

Ces paroles rassurèrent les deux dirigeants de la cité. Le médecin était enfin conscient de ce qu'il se passait et de ses limites. Sans bronchés il laissait un de ces collègues s'occuper de ses patients et de sa fiancée, sachant parfaitement qu'il en était pour le moment incapable.

Le docteur Biro sorti de la salle d'autopsie, comme affolée. Elle rejoint d'un pas vif John, Elizabeth et Carson.

- Nous avons un problème, je viens de faire les test sanguin du docteurs Roberts, 3 fois, ils sont formels, sa crise cardiaque n'était pas naturelle, elle a été empoisonnée.

_A suivre._

* * *

**_Alors, surpris ? pas surpris ? _**


	16. Instinct

**Désolée pour le retard d'upload... Mais en compensation un bon chapitre et surement un autre dans la soirée.. je suis cool hein ! Merci encore à qui de droit**

* * *

Un silence lourd d'incompréhension puis de stupéfaction s'installa après l'annonce du docteur Biro. Ils étaient tous sous le choc de la nouvelle. Roberts empoisonnée. C'est-à-dire, assassinée. C'est-à-dire que parmi eux, parmi tout les Atlantes, les personnes qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes choisie pour rejoindre leur équipe, il y avait un assassin. Assez cruel et intelligent pour choisir son moment de manière à ce que personne ne peut réellement dire ce qu'il a fait, dit, vu, entendu, lorsque la pauvre archéologue a été empoisonnée. Car, dans la folie du moment, dans le stress de sauver Cadman, personne n'a fait attention à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il se passait au fond de ce trou où la militaire était prisonnière.

Et quelqu'un avait profité de ce moment de détresse et de stress pour tout le monde pour mettre fin aux jours d'une personne gentille et sans histoire, qui ne faisait jamais parler d'elle, passait le plus souvent inaperçue. D'une femme discrète mais travailleuse, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour ses recherches et ses frères restaient sur Terre. Une femme qui parlait rarement d'elle-même, et jamais pour ne rien dire.

Avec honte, John se rendit compte qu'il ne la connaissait que de nom et de vue et seulement parce qu'il avait encadrée des missions d'explorations archéologique. Jamais il n'avait cherché à discuter avec elle, ou en apprendre plus sur cette femme.

- Vous…vous êtes sûre ? S'enquit Beckett, d'une voix hésitante… J'ai, enfin je lui ai injecté beaucoup de produit et enfin…

- Oui, je sais, les infirmières m'ont prévenu Carson. Et malgré cela, j'ai trouvé des traces de digitaline expliqua la légiste. Je ne pense pas que vous en ayez injecté à Roberts, bien que vous n'étiez plus tout à fait vous-même.

- Je ne pourrais pas pu l'assurer, répondit l'écossais, j'étais….. Enfin, vous savez. Je pense que j'aurai été capable de pires erreurs.

Il baissa les yeux, et rougit, encore honteux de son comportement plus tôt.

- Je vous connais Carson. Et je sais parfaitement que malgré les émotions qui vous agitez, malgré que vous ayez perdu vos moyens, jamais vous ne feriez d'erreur aussi grossière, martela Biro avec assurance.

Il ne répondit pas mais ce senti flatté par une telle confiance. Il ne pensait pas la mériter, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais, il pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ce type de parole mettait toujours du baume au cœur et faisait du bien à l'ego.

- Donc le docteur Roberts a été empoisonnée à la digitaline pendant que nous étions entrain de récupérer Cadman, résuma John afin d'avoir bien tout les éléments en tête.

- Je pense oui. Vu le moment où elle a fait l'attaque le temps que met le poison à agir, elle a du l'ingérer nous pendant qu'Éva équipée Laura, confirma Carson.

- Mais…comment ? Interrogea Elizabeth, toujours sous le choc de l'annonce du meurtre.

- Simple, quelques gouttes dans sa bouteille d'eau et c'est fini. La digitaline est sans odeur, sans goût et incolore, répondit Biro. Et si je n'avais pas pu faire l'autopsie rapidement, on aurait rien vu. Le poison mets moins de 12 H à disparaître du corps humain.

Après les explications de la doctoresse, le silence se réinstalla. Carson commença à se lever et à faire les cents pas, réfléchissant aux gestes qu'il a bien pu faire, repassant le film de la réanimation de Roberts pour s'assurer des gestes et produit qu'il avait utilisé et s'ils étaient bel et bien confronté à un meurtre et non à une erreur médicale.

Et il était partagé dans ce qu'il préféré bien trouvé. Il ne savait pas s'il préférait perdre sa licence et son droit d'exercer, et donc son poste sur Atlantis, et être assurée que personne ne voulait sciemment du mal à personne, ou prouvait qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il était malgré tout un bon médecin mais savoir qu'ils avaient un meurtrier sur la cité. Aussi égoïste et non rassurant que cela puisse être, il préférait tout de même avoir affaire à un meurtrier. C'était mal, c'était d'un égoïsme indigne, surtout pour un médecin, mais au plus profond de lui, il ressentait cela. Mais il n'en toucherait mot à quiconque, de peur de passer pour un monstre, de peur qu'on ne le comprenne pas. Peur que les gens nient, ce qui de plus profond et de plus vrai dans la nature humaine, l'instinct de conservation.

C'est cet instinct d'ailleurs qui lui demander tout les détails du rapport toxicologique de Roberts. C'est cet instinct qui le poussa à prendre sur lui, jusqu'à oublié Laura et son état pendant quelques temps pour revivre c'est quelques minutes de cauchemars où il avait perdu les pédales. Dans son esprit, il revit ses gestes, il ressentit à nouveau cette détresse alors qu'il pensait que c'était Laura, son état de confusion avancé, mais il fît l'impasse là-dessus et, comme sortie de son corps, comme s'il était un observateur objectif, il s'observa. Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minute de réflexion, où les autres avaient continué sur d'autres pistes il les rejoint.

- Je suis sur de moi ! Je n'ai jamais eu dans les mains le moindre produit contenant de la digitaline. Ou toute autre substance digitale. S'exclama-t-il, avec une voix posée et assurée.

- Euh… ouais, répondit John hésitant… on avait pas déjà réglé cette question ?

Tous acquiescèrent et Carson se trouva un peu penaud. Mais faisant comme si de rien n'était il écouta la conversation en cours. Elizabeth donnait des ordres à John et Biro, et donc à lui-même aussi, afin que cela ne s'ébruite pas. Pour le moment, on en restait à la crise cardiaque comme cause de la mort. Une mort donc naturelle. D'une part, elle ne souhaitait pas affolée la cité avec ça, d'autre part, elle espérait que le meurtrier, pensant qu'il aurait réussi le crime parfait, prenne confiance et soit négligeant.

Ensuite, elle ordonna à John de lister toutes les personnes présentent sur la planète et d'identifier toutes les personnes dont il était sur, avec des preuves matérielle, qu'il n'aurait pas pu atteindre à la vie de Roberts.

- Vous voulez dire quoi, par preuve matérielle ? Demanda John.

- Dont vous êtes sûr qu'elles ne peuvent pas avoir verser de la digitaline dans la bouteille d'eau ou dans la nourriture de Roberts. Précisa Carson pour Elizabeth.

- Mais je n'ai jamais pu avoir les yeux sur tout le monde. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui faisait quoi à tout moment de cette mission. La seule personne dont je sois sure, outre mon instinct et la confiance que je peux avoir, c'est Cadman ! Fit John

- Alors, toutes les personnes en dehors de Cadman sont suspectes, expliqua Elizabeth. Et même vous John ajouta-t-elle devant le regard interrogatif du militaire.

- Mais, si le colonel est suspect, releva Biro, pourquoi est-ce lui qui va tenter d'identifier le meurtrier de Roberts ?

- Mais ce n'est pas lui qui va le faire. Même si j'ai pleine confiance en vous John, et même vous Carson, je ne peux pas me permettre qu'on invoque une impartialité. Tant qu'on ne peut pas prouver le contraire, vous serez suspect, j'en suis désolée.

- Je comprends, grommela John, son expression et son langage corporel indiquant clairement le contraire.

Elizabeth soupira, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle ferma les yeux et repris.

- Je vais prévenir le Major Rages. Je pense qu'il le plus indiqué pour mener cette…enquête Il est arrivé il n'y a qu'1 mois, il nous connaît peu, il n'aura pas d'a priori, prévint Elizabeth.

- J'approuve. C'est un garçon sérieux, il fera du bon boulot, affirma John.

Elizabeth regarda sa montre. Il était plus de 10h.

- Pour le moment, vous avez tous besoin de repos dit-elle. Que tout ceux qui ont participé au sauvetage du Lieutenant Cadman prennent leur journée, annonça Elizabeth d'une voix forte, sachant que tous, ou presque était dans l'infirmerie.

Carson, il serait mieux pour tout le monde que vous suspendiez vos activités jusqu'au rétablissement de Laura. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'on soit sur qu'elle ira bien et qu'il n'y ait plus d'inquiétude à avoir pour elle.

- Mais…voulut argumenter le médecin

- Ce n'est pas un conseil Carson, c'est un ordre. Et ne me remercier pas, c'est ne pas une faveur. J'ai eu vent de vos exploits avec le docteur Roberts. Pendant votre suspension, puisque s'en est une, ce sera le docteur Lindbergh qui dirigera l'infirmerie.

Sur ces mots, elle sortie de l'infirmerie. Carson se senti encore plus coupable. Il n'aurait jamais du s'occupait de patient, il avait présumé de ces forces mentales et émotionnelles, et maintenant, il était tenu à l'écart. C'est bien la première fois qu'il était suspendu. Et malgré la déception, il devait avouer qu'il l'avait bien mérité.

A suivre.

* * *

**A vos reviews**


	17. Doux Moments

**_Comme promis, certes un peu plus tard que prévue, le second chapitre du jour_**

* * *

Rodney descendit du Jumper. Il aurait du aller directement à l'infirmerie pour l'examen post-mission. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas le courage et il avait besoin d'autre chose. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, l'accident de Laura, la mort de Roberts et Carson qui perd ses moyens l'avait vraiment secoué. Il se dirigea donc directement, non pas dans ses quartiers, mais dans ceux de Katie Brown. Il se cacha lorsqu'il vit passé John et Elizabeth près de l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, de faire semblant que rien ne le touchait, d'entendre des sarcasmes ou même un simple « Comment ça va Rodney ? ». Il avait juste envie… de tendresse oui, c'est cela. Et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne sur cette cité capable de lui en apporter.

Sans frapper, ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois, cela été devenu inutile, il rentra dans les quartiers de sa belle. Elle dormait encore. Avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il s'assit sur une chaise et l'observa. Il la trouva belle dans son sommeil. Elle était sereine, et son sourire indiquait que ses rêves devaient être des plus agréables. Rodney entendit le réveil se déclancher. D'un geste, il l'éteignit avant qu'il est eu le temps de sonner. Il s'assit alors sur le lit et entreprit d'offrir un réveil doux à Kati. Il lui caressa les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

A peine réveiller, la jeune femme répondit au baiser. Elle glissa les bras autour de la nuque du scientifique et le fit s'allonger contre elle dans le lit. Il s'y plia sans râler, au contraire.

- Que me vaut un tel réveil ? Demanda d'une voix endormi mais heureuse Kati lorsque le baiser prit fin.

Elle se blotti contre Rodney, qui l'entoura de ses bras sans se faire prier. Le nez plongé dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de prononcer les mots qu'il avait prononcé qu'une fois dans sa vie entière. Et ce n'était pas à une femme, et c'était très récent. C'était à sa nièce, à l'hiver dernier.

- Je t'aime, murmura le scientifique.

La voix était hésitante mais le ton était sur. Kati n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle connaissait les sentiments que le scientifique avait pour elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute quand on le connaissait. Son comportement, ses gestes doux et attentifs, sa manière de lui parler, toujours à voix égale, sans jamais s'énerver même lorsqu'il était en colère, tout hurlait qu'il l'aimait. Mais jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce qu'il le dise, qu'il prononce ces trois petits mots un jour. Elle se détacha un peu de lui, l'observa avec attention. Dans ses yeux, elle vit de la confusion, presque de la détresse, de l'amour, pour elle, et de la peur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Rod' ? Demanda-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Il baissa les yeux, et sans la regarder, encore mal à l'aise avec ses sentiments, il lui expliqua.

- Je…j'ai vu, enfin… tu sais que Cadman a été blessée en mission hier ?

- Oui, j'ai entendu.

- et… enfin, j'ai vu la réaction de Carson, j'ai vu sa détresse, son désespoir. Et à un moment… je… je me suis mis à sa place… si ça avait été toi… et je me suis rendu compte que…. Que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il t'arrivait quelque chose avant que j'ai eu le temps…le courage plutôt de te dire que je t'aimais. Expliqua-t-il avec tendresse, et hésitation.

Kati était si touchée que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Rodney ne compris pas la signification de ses larmes.

- Hey… Je veux pas te faire pleurer…dit-il, affolé, enfin, je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelques choses, et il t'arrivera rien… enfin je suis sure que tout ira bien… hey… Ne pleure pas… Ce n'était pas le but de te rendre triste… Katie…

- Je ne pleure pas parce que j'ai peur où que je suis triste gros bêta, ria Katie à travers ses larmes en tapant doucement la poitrine de Rodney. Je pleure parce que… je suis heureuse. Ce sont des larmes de joies…

Pour lui prouver ses dires, elle l'embrassa profondément. Le baiser, d'abord chaste devint rapidement plus sensuel. Beaucoup plus sensuel.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils reposaient, essoufflés mais heureux, dans le lit de la botaniste. La tête de la jeune femme reposait sur la tête du scientifique. D'un coup, d'un seul, sans savoir pourquoi, Rodney l'entendit rire.

- Hey… qu'est qui si marrant ? Tu fais partager ? La taquina le canadien.

- C'est… juste… je suis bien là. Avec toi, répondit la jeune femme en se blottissant contre lui.

- Et c'est si drôle que ça ? S'étonna le scientifique avec une moue boudeuse.

La jeune femme l'embrassa, craquant complètement à chaque fois qu'il grimaçait ainsi.

- Non c'est juste…. Je suis heureuse, tu me rends heureuse.

Heureux de ses paroles, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il l'embrassa. Plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Katie coupa court au baiser.

- Heym ! S'écria Rodney, mécontent de cette interruption.

- Je suis déjà en retard !rétorqua la botaniste en se levant. Mais on peut finir sa sous la douche. Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Ni une, ni deux, Rodney sorti du lit et fut dans la salle d'eau, bien avant sa petite amie.

Quelques longues minutes sous l'eau chaude plus tard, ils sortirent ensemble des quartiers de la jeune femme. Voyant le regard triste de son canadien, et bien qu'elle sache qu'il n'appréciait pas trop ça, elle lui donna un baiser, sur la joue, et lui murmura quelques mots de réconfort. Rodney lui sourit, tenta de mettre de la chaleur, en vain.

- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda alors Katie pour tenter de lui changer les idées.

- Je vais allez à l'infirmerie… je vais prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde… et j'ai toujours pas fait mon check-up.

Il croisa Elizabeth et John à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Il ne leur fît qu'un signe de tête voyant leur visages fermés et soucieux. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'âtre des médecins, il vit Carson, assis dans la salle d'attente, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains soutenants son menton, pensif. Il fût étonné de son inactivité alors que les patients abonder. Rodney s'assit à côté de son ami.

- Des nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il en désignant du menton les portes de la salle d'opération.

- Pas encore, mais ça ne fait qu'une heure qu'ils ont commencé. C'est normal, soupira Carson.

- Et vous ne bossez pas ? S'étonna Rodney.

- Weir m'a suspendu ! L'informa le médecin.

- La vache ! S'exclama le canadien.

- Non, elle a eu raison, soupira Carson. Je le mérite.

Rodney fit une moue dubitative, mais n'ajouta rien. En silence, il attendit avec son ami que Lindbergh sorte enfin de cette salle d'opération.

A suivre.

* * *

**_Reviewer please les gens_**


	18. Breakfast none dog

**_Je suis profondément désolée pour le titre du chapitre... Mais moi ça me fait rire... mais désolée !!  
Ce chapitre est encore plein de mamour mais promis après je me calme... pas que j'aime pas la guimauve mais là ça commence à bien faire.  
A oui, surprise, y'a des français sur Atlantis... et le prénom ne veut pas dire que c'est moi, juste que la stylo est tombé sur celui quand je l'ai envoyé contre mon calendrier !  
Merci encore à Clio, et à ceux qui lisent en silence, même si je préférerai qu'ils parlent !  
Allez je vous laisse avec le chapitre du jour._**

* * *

Éva surveillait attentivement l'infirmière Martine Durant qui bandait le bras du major Lorne. Elle n'était pas de nature jalouse, surtout quand une relation avec un homme était à ses balbutiements, simplement, elle connaissait cette infirmière et avait du mal à lui faire confiance. Elle était très compétente, ça il n'y avait pas de problème, mais, justement à cause de ça et de son expérience auprès des grands blessées, elle avait tendance à négligé les blessures bénignes. Elle était le genre d'infirmière à se plaindre des patients venant pour un rhume ou une écharde sur le doigt. Et donc à les expédier aussi vite que possible, prétextant que cela leur donnait du travail pour rien. Une vraie française!

Et bien que la blessure d'Evan, une longue coupure le long de l'avant-bras, ne nécessitait pas une attention particulière, il y avait tout de même des risques d'infections ou de mauvaise cicatrisation pour peu que ce soit mal soigné.

Notant sa vigilance, le militaire envoya un sourire de remerciement à Éva, qui lui répondit avec automatisme.

- Hey le joli cœur, au lieu de sourire à votre belle, concentrez-vous sur ce que je vous raconte, interpella Martine avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Evan rougit, encore, et se concentra sur les conseils que lui donnait la française afin de préserver sa blessure. Voyant qu'il avait vraiment du mal à suivre, Martine laissa tomber.

- Allez, ce n'est pas grave, vous avez votre propre infirmière, quoiqu'elle n'a pas l'air très en forme ! Conclut-elle avant de congédier le militaire en le poussant légèrement au niveau de l'épaule.

Lorne descendit du lit sur lequel il était assis et rejoignit Éva. Et la française disait vrai. L'allemande avait de larges cernes sous les yeux, s'efforçait de contenir ses bâillements et semblait combattre pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il s'accroupi face à elle afin d'être à la même hauteur. Il prit son menton de sa main valide et, prit d'une impulsion, l'embrassa doucement.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à tes quartiers ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Je…non, merci… je préfère rester ici…. J'aimerai savoir comment va Laura, répondit-elle avec un sourire attendri.

- Tu es sûre ? Insista Evan. Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir Éva.

Il lui caressa doucement l'épaule, comme pour adoucir ses propos. L'infirmière lui sourit et lui caressa la joue, rugueuse par la barbe dure qui repoussait. Elle aimait bien, ça lui donné un look négligé, qui lui allait parfaitement bien.

- Tu peux parler, se moqua l'infirmière d'une voix douce, tu as une tête de déterré!

- Hey ! Fît Lorne, mimant l'indignation. Il prit une expression plus sérieuse et ajouta : Je sais. On est tous épuisés. Mais toi plus que les autres. Tu as été formidable et tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer.

- Je sais mais…..

L'infirmière baissa les yeux, reconnaissant que le major n'avait pas tort du tout. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Carson et Rodney, assis côte à côte sans échanger un mot. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus sur Atlantis, elle était restée là, à l'infirmerie, elle avait vu passer tout le monde ou presque, même Sheppard, Weir, Biro, en grande discussion à un moment mais elle n'avait pas osé s'approcher pour savoir de quoi il retourner. Elle avait trouvé un bon prétexte pour rester dans les parages, elle attendait avec lui qu'Evan soit enfin prît en charge. Ça lui permettait ainsi de rester sur place et d'avoir les informations sur l'état de Laura, sans que personne s'inquiète de sa présence ou ne la pousse à prendre un repos mérité et dont elle avait grandement besoin.

Mais maintenant que le militaire avait été soigné, elle n'avait plus d'excuse et si ce n'était Lorne, bientôt une autre personne allait la pousser à prendre du repos. Mais elle voulait être là, elle s'inquiétait grandement pour son amie et savait que jamais elle ne pourrait dormir sachant qu'elle subissait une opération.

Suivant son regard, Evan comprit où l'allemande voulait en venir. Il soupira, compréhensif et lui-même proche de cet état de penser.

- Je vois, je comprends, lui dit-il, on va attendre alors ! Mais avant, viens manger un morceau avec moi au mess.

- N…

- Ah ! Pas de non mademoiselle. On en aura pour 10 minutes, juste 10 petites minutes, et je sais pas toi, mais moi, si je mange pas quelques choses bientôt, je vais tomber dans les pommes…et je supporte pas de déjeuner seul…tu vas pas me laisser y aller seul, tu me ferais pas ça hein ? Dit-il avec les yeux suppliant d'un cocker battu.

Éva fondit complètement et abdiqua en riant doucement. Elle se leva et sortie de l'infirmerie, bien vite suivit par son major.

Arrivés au mess, ils s'installèrent à une table à l'écart. Les exploits de l'infirmière avaient déjà fait le tour de la cité et ils avaient eu du mal à avancer sans être arrêté par un atlante souhaitant la féliciter pour son courage. Evan avait d'ailleurs fait office de garde du corps lorsque les habitants de la cité devenaient un peu trop pressant et l'empêchaient d'avancer.

Alors qu'il attaquait une deuxième omelette, Evan regarda l'assiette d'Éva et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours rien avalé.

- Mange un peu s'il te plait. Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette. Tu vas te bousiller la santé là, conseilla Evan.

- Je sais mais je… je ne pourrais rien avaler, rétorqua l'infirmière d'une voix faible.

Le major allait insister lorsqu'un intrus s'installa à leur table. C'était le major Rages.

Ce dernier venait d'être informé de sa nouvelle mission par le docteur Weir. Il n'en était pas très heureux, mais il était fier de la confiance de la dirigeante de la cité. Il avait donc décidé de s'y mettre directement et d'interroger tout le monde. Et comme la discrétion était de mise, il avait décidé de commencer en parlant à tout le monde de manière qui semblerait anodine. Cela le ferait passer au mieux pour un homme curieux, au pire pour une commère. Sa réputation allait en prendre un coup dans les premiers temps, mais il espérait que lorsque tout serait révélé, les atlantes comprendraient.

Surtout que cette mission lui paraissait diablement difficile. Il détestait devoir soupçonner des collègues, encore plus ceux qui lui inspiraient une confiance sans borne comme le major Lorne. Il était persuadé que cet homme ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche, mais il se devait de rester professionnel et cela lui demander d'oublier un temps son feeling à propos des habitants de la cité. Surtout que, Weir avait raison, il n'était là que depuis un mois, et ce n'est pas dans un aussi court laps de temps qu'on peut être sur d'une personne. Les gens cachés parfaitement bien leur secret et la noirceur de leur personnalité, et on ne découvrait leur pire défaut qu'après les avoir côtoyé pendant un long moment.

- Lorne, Mademoiselle, salua-t-il après s'être assis. Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? Dit-il, mimant une hésitation.

- Non, du tout, installez-vous, grognant Lorne d'un ton ironique.

- Evan !!! S'offusqua l'infirmière. Ne l'écoutez pas Major, vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Avec un sourire pour l'allemande, le militaire s'assis à côté de son collègue. Ce dernier lui offrit un regard noir mais ne dit mot. Après tout, fallait bien que Rages mange aussi.

Le nouvel enquêteur de la cité commença à manger son petit déjeuner tout en réfléchissant à comment débuter la conversation sans éveiller les soupçons.

_A suivre._

* * *

**_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?  
Je dois dire qu'il risque d'êtrre le dernier ou l'avant dernier avant une bonne semaine voire 10 jours.. demain ou après demain je rentre chez mes parents pour 2 mois. Il faudra le temps que mon fournisseur internet déménage la ligne avant d'avoir de nouveaux chapitres. Vous m'en voyez désolée, mais j'y suis pour rien ! voilà._**

**_A vos reviews jeunes gens de bonne lecture._**


	19. Interrogations et attente

**_Salut les amis. Voici le dernier chapitre avant une pause d'une dizaine de jour, en raison de vacances et de "Faut du temps à Orange pour ouvrir une nouvelle ligne d'internet parce qu'ils veulent pas transférer la mienne". Je tenterai peut-être uploader de temps à autres, et je dis bien peut-être, via quelques cybers cafés et visite à certains membres de ma famille et amis qui ont eux une connexion à internet ( je vous jure, avoir des parents technophobes, c'est pas la joie)_**

**_Donc chapitre un petit peu plus long que d'habitude, mais quand je reviens, vous en aurez plein plein plein à vous mettre sous la dent. (Non pas 10 d'un coup, mais peut-être 2 par jours, c'est sympa non ?)_**

* * *

Rages jouait avec sa fourchette dans sa nourriture. Il triturait une pauvre part de bacon qui ne lui avait rien fait. Lorne le considéra avec attention. Son collègue semblait particulièrement nerveux. Pour le peu qu'il le connaissait, ce n'était pas vraiment un trait de son caractère.

- Rages ? Un problème ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Hein ? Non, désolé, je cherchais un moyen original et pas trop ridicule pour vous féliciter de votre courage mademoiselle Hallberg. J'ai entendu ce que vous avez fait et je trouve ça formidable, répondit le major avec un sourire.

- Je…Merci. Mais je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire, répondit Éva en rougissant. N'importe qui aurait fait ça à ma place. Je n'ai pas grand honneur.

- Tu plaisantes ? S'exclama Evan. Rages a raison, c'était vraiment formidable, courageux, il n'y a pas grand monde qui aurait fait ça.

- Ici ? Tout le monde l'aurait fait, y compris McKay s'il avait pu, tempera l'allemande.

- Tu es trop modeste pour ton propre bien, souri le militaire en lui caressant la main.

- Euh… je vous dérange ? Taquina Rages en voyant la complicité entre les deux.

Lorne retira vite sa main de celle d'Éva et les deux baissèrent les yeux, souriant et rougissant dans le même temps.

- Quelques choses m'intrigue ? Pourquoi n'a pas pu, ou un militaire confirmer dans ce genre d'exercice ? Interrogea Rages.

- Le passage était trop étroit. Seule une femme pouvait passer. Teyla étant blessée, il a fallu choisir parmi les infirmières. Et Éva a tout de suite acceptée, expliqua Lorne.

- Je ne savais pas que Teyla avait été blessée, fit mine de s'étonner l'enquêteur. Dans ce cas pourquoi est-elle restée sur la planète ?

- ça ce voit que vous êtes ici depuis peu de temps Rages. Ici, on n'abandonne personne. Si un de nous à des problèmes, alors c'est toute la cité qui en a. Si l'un de nous est en danger de mort, c'est tous les habitants de la cité qui sont concernés. Teyla était sur place lorsque l'accident est arrivé, et pour rien au monde vous ne l'auriez fait rentrée sur Atlantis. Tout comme moi, ou McKay et même les docteur Walter et Roberts. Nous étions tous blessés ou inutile pour les recherches. Nous étions pourtant présent, juste pour soutenir les autres. Et chacun à trouver sa manière d'aider. McKay nous prévenait des répliques à venir, Teyla et Roberts avec quelques autres s'occupait des ravitaillements. Et même si on a aucune tâche attribuer, le fait d'être là, d'être avec les autres et de les soutenir, de les aider à gérer le stress que ça implique, exposa Evan avec un clin d'œil à la jeune femme sur la dernière phrase. Bref, ce qui nous lie tous, ce qui fait que le contingent d'Atlantis est une grande famille plutôt qu'une base militaire ou internationale comme les autres, c'est cette solidarité qui nous lie tous et toutes, du jeune gamin assistant à la lingerie au docteur Weir, en passant par les responsables de chaque section, conclut-il avec force

Rages fît une note mentale. Il faudrait qu'il interroge Teyla au plus vite, elle serait la plus à même à savoir à quel moment Roberts a pu ingérer la substance et surtout comment quelqu'un aurait pu introduire le poison dans la nourriture ou l'une des boissons du docteur Roberts.

- Vous devriez vous lancer en politique Lorne, se moqua-t-il tout de même, vous convaincriez le plus indécis des électeurs. Ce n'est pas un peu…..

- Grandiloquent ? Termina Éva pour lui. Un peu je trouve aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire adresser à Lorne, mais dans le fond, il n'a pas tort. Vous vous rendrez vite compte qu'ici, c'est comme un gros village. Tout le monde connaît tout le monde, ou presque. Et un profond respect existe pour chacun d'entre nous. Ne vous moquez pas Major, vous vous en rendrez compte bien vite.

Il aurait aimé la croire, mais il était un des rares à savoir que cette belle utopie n'était que façade. L'un d'entre eux avait commis un meurtre. Avait autant de respect pour une vie humaine qu'un moustique pour une fourmi. Mais cette petite discussion n'avait pas été inutile. Il savait que faire ensuite, et n'interrogerai pas les gens au hasard de ses rencontres, et son intuition lui criait qu'il pouvait rayer le major Lorne et l'infirmière Hallberg de la liste des suspects. Où alors chacun d'eux étaient d'excellents acteurs. Ce qui n'était pas impossible lui souffla une petite voix.  
En silence, ils reprirent leur repas. Lorne posa sa fourchette dans son assiette vide. Du regard, il interrogea Éva, qui hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Si vous voulez bien nous excuser Major, dit Lorne en se levant, bientôt imité par Éva.

- Bonne journée, leur souhaita Rages.

- J'en doute, murmura Hallberg pour elle-même, mais les deux hommes l'entendirent.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la table. Rages les observa. Il vit Lorne prendre discrètement la main de l'infirmière et entendit lui dire « Ne t'en fait pas, ça va bien se passer ».

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, le couple rejoignit la salle d'attente ainsi que Carson et Rodney directement. Les deux hommes ne se parlaient pas, et l'anxiété était palpable dans la salle. Ils s'assirent dans des fauteuils en face des deux hommes.

- Des nouvelles ? Demanda le militaire doucement

- Toujours pas, soupira Carson avec une voix faible qui laissait transparaître son inquiétude.

Evan hocha la tête et s'assis confortablement dans son fauteuil. Quelques minutes plus tard, il senti un poids sur son épaule gauche. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'Éva l'avait choisie comme oreiller. La pauvre femme était tellement épuisée, nerveusement, moralement et physiquement, que malgré son inquiétude et sa volonté, elle n'avait pas tenu et s'était endormi. Un sourire tendre flotta sur ses lèvres. Il dégagea doucement son visage de quelques cheveux qui s'y était aventurés et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Il attrapa la couverture que lui tendait l'infirmière Durant et la déposa sur les épaules de la jeune infirmière. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers les deux hommes, il croisa le regard amusé de Rodney et celui, plus tendre mais tout de même amusé aussi de Carson.

Il leva une main en signe d'impuissant qui pouvait vouloir dire « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? » comme « Un mot et vous êtes morts ». Les deux scientifiques ne firent donc aucun commentaire.

Après encore une heure d'attente, alors qu'Evan était sur le point de s'endormir à son tour, le docteur Lindbergh sortie de la salle d'opération.

En le voyant, Carson nota mentalement de penser à se changer la prochaine fois qu'il devrait parler à la famille et aux amis du patient après une opération. Car la tenue pleine du sang de Laura de son collègue le rendait vraiment nerveux. L'arrivée de Lindbergh réveilla Éva, qui se leva d'un bond en attente du compte rendue du médecin.

Avant même que personne ne pose de question, Lindbergh prît la parole.

- Nous avons remis en place la fracture et les os. Malheureusement, j'ai du retirer une bonne partie des muscles, ils commençaient à se nécroser. Elle va avoir besoin d'une longue rééducation, et je ne peux pas vous assurez qu'elle retrouvera 100 de l'usage de son bras.

- Et pour la blessure à la tête ? Interrogea Carson.

- Ce n'était rien. Une profonde entaille mais rien n'a été touché. Elle n'a qu'une sévère commotion cérébrale. Je pense qu'elle devrait se réveiller dès que les effets de l'anesthésie se seront dissipés.

Le soupir de soulagement de Carson s'entendit dans toute l'infirmerie. Soulageait à son tour et heureux pour son ami, Rodney donna un tape entre les épaules avec un rire nerveux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi anxieux, mais le soulagement qu'il éprouvait ne faisait aucun doute sur son état d'angoisse plus tôt. Heureuse, Éva sauta au cou de Lorne, qui la serra dans ses bras sans se faire prier. Il sentit les larmes de la jeune femme contre sa peau. Maladroitement, il lui tapota le dos d'une main, tout en serrant l'épaule de l'écossais de l'autre.

Après ce court moment de réjouissant, Carson se reprit. Il s'éclairci la gorge.

- Je peux la voir ? Demanda-t-il à Lindbergh.

- Bien sûr, répondit le médecin avec un sourire. Dès qu'on aura fini le plâtre, on la transfère dans la salle commune.

Carson fît une grimace, mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les chambres individuelles n'existaient pas ici, sauf celles d'isolations. Et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de les utiliser sans une bonne raison.

Cependant il remercia Lindbergh d'un sourire quand il se rendit compte que ce dernier avait ordonné qu'on prépare le lit le plus reculé de l'infirmerie, l'endroit le plus discret et le plus calme.

L'autrichien fît un signe de tête et parti prendre une douche bien mérité après cette opération.

- Vous devriez l'imiter, conseilla Éva à Carson.

- Pardon ?

- Vous devriez vous aussi allez prendre une douche Docteur. Laura ne se réveillera pas avant une bonne demi-heure. Ça vous laisse largement le temps de prendre une douche, de vous changer voire même d'avaler un morceaux, conseilla l'infirmière.

- vous avez raison mais…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Carson, je reste avec elle pendant ce temps si vous le souhaitez, l'informa Rodney.

L'écossais hésita, puis devant les regards insistant de Lorne, Éva et Rodney, il abdiqua.

- Merci Rodney… n'hésitez pas à me prévenir dès qu'elle se réveille d'accord ?

- Je ferais ça, allez-y, vous perdez du temps là.

Après une dernière hésitation, Carson parti d'un pas rapide vers ses quartiers. Lorne et Éva le suivirent bientôt, afin de s'offrir un repos bien mérité, chacun de leur côté.

Rodney lui, soupira. Lorsque Laura fût installé dans le lit préparé pour elle, il s'assit dans la chaise à côté, et veilla sur la jeune femme en attendant le retour de Carson.

_A suivre_

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je me souhaite de bonne vacances, une bonne chance à ceux qui passent des examens. Vous avez une dizaine de jours pour reviewez, profitez-en, que je trouve plein plein plein de reviews quand je reviendrais sur le net hein !!! ça me fera tellement de bien !!!_**


	20. UN gaffeur sachant gaffer

** Je suis de retour. ça a mis plus de temps que prévue, mais je suis de retour. Donc pour compenser 3 chapitres aujourd'hui. Enjoy**

* * *

John ruminait dans son lit. Il refusait de comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas mener l'enquête. Enfin si, il comprenait la point de vue d'Elizabeth. Elle était toujours sur la sellette et elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Et aux yeux de la commission, c'était une erreur de donner l'enquête à une personne qui ne pouvait être objectivement écarté de la liste des suspects. Cependant, il avait été déçu, et blessé. Il avait beau comprendre cela n'empêchait pas que la pilule soit dure à avaler.

Il soupira un bon coup. Il ne servait à rien de ressassé ces mêmes pensés, ça ne mènerait à rien. Et surtout ça l'empêcher de dormir, chose dont il avait bien besoin. Seulement, le fait de savoir qu'il y avait un meurtrier sur Atlantis, et surtout de ne pas connaître le mobile de ce meurtre lui faisait perdre le sommeil. Rien ne lui disait que c'était un acte isolé et non l'œuvre d'un fou furieux qui aurait berné tout les psychologues consultés avant d'obtenir son accréditation. Cette pensée le fit se lever en sursaut et enfiler son pantalon et son T-shirt à toutes vitesses avant de courir jusqu'au bureau d'Elizabeth. Ils fallaient absolument renforcer la sécurité sur Atlantis. Comment n'avait-il pas pensé à ça plus tôt ? Ah il était beau le chef de la sécurité qui ne pensait pas à doubler les gardes alors qu'un meurtrier se baladait dans la cité. Sans frapper, sans faire attention que le docteur Weir n'était pas seule dans son bureau mais en compagnie du major Lorne, qui lui ne semblait toujours pas avoir pris du repos, il déboula dans le bureau.

- Nous devons absolument renforcer la sécurité Elizabeth. Je sais que vous ne voulez rien dire, et je suis d'accord, mais on ne peut pas risquer le meurtre d'une autre personne, s'exclama le colonel.

Il remarqua qu'il avait fait un bourde lorsqu'il vit Elizabeth fermer douloureusement les yeux puis lui envoyer un regard noir. Il remarqua alors la présence du major Lorne. Il ferma à son tour les yeux et se frappa le front avec son poing.

- Et merde, jura-t-il.

- Comme vous dîtes colonel, fît Elizabeth d'un ton dur. Veuillez fermer la porte, ordonna-t-elle ensuite.

John obéit et vint s'asseoir à côté d'un Lorne ahuri par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Attendez…. Vous avez dit meurtrier ? Qui a été tué ? Demanda-t-il

- Roberts, répondit calmement Elizabeth. Son arrêt cardiaque n'était pas naturel, elle a été empoisonnée. Et nous ne savons pas par qui, une enquête est en court, mené par le Major Rages, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que Lorne allait lui poser des questions.

- Je comprends mieux, murmura Evan pour lui-même, se souvenant de la scène du petit déjeuner où il avait trouvé Rages particulièrement curieux. Il comprenait mieux le sens de ses questions, et sa nervosité. Il n'aurait en effet pas être à sa place. J'imagine que vous ne voulez pas que toute la cité soit au courant pour éviter un mouvement de panique.

- Et on espère que le coupable deviendra négligeant et ne se méfiera pas de Rages, expliqua Elizabeth

- Sauf votre respect Madame, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce n'est pas le colonel qui mène l'enquête, interrogea Evan.

- Parce que je suis suspect, tout comme vous, McKay, Beckett et tout les gens qui se trouver sur cette maudite planète sauf Cadman bien sûr. Grommela John.

- N'en rajoutez pas Colonel, le rappela à l'ordre Weir, vous avez déjà fait une gaffe, j'aimerai que vous ne vous fassiez pas remarquer.

- Mouais… D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là Lorne ? Je croyais que vous deviez vous reposer !

- C'est moi qui l'est appelée répondit Elizabeth à la place du major. J'ai décelé un problème en lisant les rapports de la précédente mission de leur équipe et je souhaitais en parler avec lui.

- Quel problème ? Interrogea Sheppard, inquiet qu'une autre tuile leur tombe sur le coin du nez

- Rien d'important, expliqua Lorne, Le docteur Fernandes a omis une information importante dans son rapport et le docteur Weir voulait s'assurer que c'était bien une simple erreur non pas un signe de possible trahison de la part de Fernandes.

- Et …? Insista John

- C'est bien une erreur, je n'ai pas quitté Fernandes des yeux de toute la mission, affirma Lorne. Puis-je retourner me coucher Docteur ? Demanda-t-il en réprimant un bâillement.

- Bien sûr, autorisa Weir en souriant, et n'oublia, rien de ce que vous avez attendu ne doit sortir de cette pièce. En dehors de nous trois, seuls Beckett et Biro sont au courant.

- Je ne dirais pas un mot madame, confirma Lorne en ce levant. Monsieur ! Salua-t-il avant de sortir.

Lorsque le Major fût sorti et eut fermé la porte, Elizabeth se tourna vers John avec des flammes dans les yeux. Ce dernier ce recroquevilla doucement sur lui-même, prêt à subir les foudres d'une Elizabeth particulièrement en colère.

- ça vous prend souvent de débarquer dans le bureau des gens comme ça ? Surtout en hurlant ce que nous avions convenue ENSEMBLE de tenir secret ? Je me demande si je ne devrais pas enfin vous apprendre le sens du mot discrétion ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ! Et on a de la chance qu'aucun des techniciens ne vous aient attendu ! Hurla à mi-voix Elizabeth.

John ne répondit rien, sachant que d'une part il l'avait bien mérité celle-là et que d'autre part, c'était la manière dont Elizabeth relâcher le stress qu'elle avait elle aussi subit. Il savait que ça la tuait à chaque fois qu'un atlante, tous sous sa responsabilité, était dans le pétrin et de voir qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre. Qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Et que si ça se finissait mal, elle serait celle qui annoncerait la mauvaise nouvelle à la famille, celle qui devrait prononçait ce terrible discours de funérailles. Celles encore qui devraient cacher ses sentiments et se montrer forte, ne jamais montrer son désespoir et son pessimiste, ou réalisme c'est selon les points de vue, afin de ne pas décourager tout le reste de l'équipe.

Alors, sans mot, sans cillement, il accepta les remontrances, admirant le fait qu'elle soit capable d'hurler à mi-voix, de rester donc maître d'elle-même alors qu'elle était dans un état de fatigue avancée, d'énervement extrême et proche de la crise de nerf.

- Je suis désolé, c'est la fatigue et…. La culpabilité de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à renforcer la sécurité. S'excusa John lorsqu'elle eut fini.

Elizabeth soupira, et d'un signe de tête elle montra qu'elle acceptait les excuses.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous renforcer la sécurité John ? Demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix lasse.

- Parce que nous ne savons pas qui a tué Roberts, nous ne savons pas si c'est un acte isolé mis en place pour se venger ou je ne sais quoi qui pourrait motiver un meurtre unique, ou si nous avons affaire à un type qui aurait pété les plombs et décidé de décimer le plus de monde possible avant d'être arrêter, expliqua John

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous pensiez au pire ? Soupira Elizabeth, admettant tout de même qu'il avait raison.

- Car c'est ainsi qu'on l'évite…. Parfois, répondit-il.

- Pas toujours Colonel, sachez que la vie, le destin, Dieu ou je ne sais pas ce en quoi vous croyez sait toujours nous réserver des surprises et est capable d'imaginer bien pire que ce que nous avions jamais penser. Soupira Elizabeth, fataliste. Je vais donner les ordres pour doubler la sécurité… je trouverai bien un raison quelconque.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle invita John à prendre congés. Il ne se fît pas prier, pressée lui aussi de rejoindre son lit. Il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir dormir, maintenant que son subconscient avait réussi à lui parler.

A suivre.

* * *

Chapitre écrit dans le train entre Nice et Antibes le 7/6/7. Avec du Goldman dans les oreilles, ce qui est bon, et personnes à côté de moi, ce qui est encore mieux. Donc chapitre écrit depuis un petit moment, donc des reviews pleases les gens ! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il couve se chapitre 


	21. réveil difficile

**Le second du jour.**

* * *

Rodney surveilla, un peu mal à l'aise Laura. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de ce proposer alors qu'il avait du mal à supporter la jeune femme ? Bon ok, là elle était endormie et ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller avant le retour de Carson. Mais bon quand même. Il faudrait qu'il arrête de prendre des décisions de ce style. Ça réputation en prendrait vite un coup. Surtout qu'il connaissait Katie, son je t'aime de ce matin ne resterait pas bien longtemps un secret. Non pas que ce soit un secret. Il en avait rien à fiche de se que les gens pensaient, que les gens sachent qu'il aimait Katie. Ce n'était pas un problème. Et d'après les taquinerie de Sheppard, y'avait juste besoin de le voir avec elle, de voir comment il la regardait pour ce rendre compte des sentiments du canadien. Ceci était une chose, il n'y pouvait rien, et même si ça ne lui faisait pas trop plaisir, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. De toute manière tout le monde savait que son rôle de scientifique indifférent au gens qui l'entouraient n'était qu'une façade. Ceci lui importait peux. En revanche que les gens savent, est la preuve, donner lui-même de ça, le mettait mal à l'aise. Quid de McKay le gros dur et froid si tout le monde savait qu'il disait « je t'aime » ? Qu'il veillait sur la femme qu'il avait désigné lui-même comme étant sa pire ennemie sur Atlantis ? Quid du personnage et la carapace qu'il s'était formé, de la bulle dans laquelle il s'enfermait pour se protéger si tout le monde pouvaient voir qu'il était…. Un être humain.

Il considéra Cadman quelques secondes. La jeune femme était très pâle. Elle n'avait jamais eu le teint mat, mais la pâleur de la jeune femme était presque fantomatique. De plus, les égratignures rouge qu'elle avait sur différente partie du visage ainsi que ces cheveux roux accentué cette allure fantomatique. Alors qu'il tentait de compter le nombre de point de suture qu'avait utilisé le chirurgien pour fermer sa plaie au front, il entendit les machines s'emballaient et vit les paupières de la jeune femme cligner rapidement et à plusieurs reprises, preuve que Cadman commençait à se réveiller

- Docteur ! Appela Rodney, un peu affolé, elle se réveille.

Lindbergh vint alors prendre les constantes de Laura pour vérifier, et confirmer, les dires de Rodney. Ce dernier, pendant ce temps avait contacté Carson par radio. L'écossais, arriva dans la minute, heureusement, ses quartiers étaient juste à côté de l'infirmerie. Mais il devait juste sortir de la douche lorsque McKay l'avait appelé. Car Carson arriva en boutonnant son jeans, torse nu, mal essuyé, un T-shirt à la main qu'il enfila dès que sa ceinture fût bouclée. Il poussa Rodney et prît la main valide de Laura dans la sienne tout en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil. De son autre main, il caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme comme pour l'encourager à s'éveiller plus vite.

Laura senti une pression douce sur sa tête. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle y renonça bien vite, ébloui par la luminosité. Il senti dans sa main droite la chaleur d'une autre main, la douceur d'une peau qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle tenta de serrer cette main, mais elle ressentait une telle faiblesse que ses efforts pour réaliser ce simple geste lui coûtèrent. Elle émît un gémissement lors la douleur dans son bras gauche, sa tête, son ventre et tout son corps se réveillèrent à leur tour. Elle tenta de bouger de manière à se sentir mieux mais cela amplifia la douleur. Tant qu'elle en cria.

- Chut Laura, calme-toi, on va te donner quelque chose, ça va aller mieux, attendit-elle.

Elle sourit en entendant cette voix teintée d'un fort accent écossais. Il était là. A ses côtés. Elle se souvenait pas bien de se qu'il s'était passé. La dernière image qui lui revenait c'était celle du bâtiment entrain de s'écrouler sur elle et elle cherchant en endroit pour se protéger des chutes de pierre. Après c'était le grand trou noir jusqu'à son réveil dans l'infirmerie d'Atlantis.

- Carson… j'ai mal, dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse et très faible.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, absolument pas. Mais c'était venu tout seul, elle n'avait pas pu dire autre chose. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux emplie de soulagement de son petit ami. Il eu un sourire à ses paroles.

- Je sais mon cœur, je sais. C'est normal. Tu t'es prît toute une bâtisse sur le coin du nez. De quoi te souviens-tu ? Demanda-t-il afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait aucun dommage neurologique.

- Je… y'avais un tremblement de terre… j'ai tenté de courir jusqu'en dehors de ce bâtiment mais la sortie a été bouchée par des pierres…. Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai cherché un endroit pour me protéger. Mais y'avait rien Carson, rien, expliqua-t-elle en pleurant. J'ai couru partout, j'ai fais demi-tour, c'était horrible Carson, horrible. Et puis j'ai vu une espèce de contre fort qui avait l'air solide. J'ai couru vers là, mais j'ai trébuché, je suis tombée… Mal, je me suis blessée au ventre… mon dieu Carson… Le…? Demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

- Tout va bien. Il va bien. Rassura Carson en lui embrassa la main. Faudra juste surveiller de plus près. Mais ça va, c'est plutôt toi qui m'a inquiété.

Rodney ne comprît pas immédiatement à quoi le couple faisait référence. Puis il vit Carson passait sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme, avec un petit sourire. Et la lumière se fît dans son esprit. Et merde, pensa-t-il, un marmot dans la cité, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Comme s'il avait besoin d'emmerde en plus, il fallait que des… inconscients décident de faire un enfant.

Son soupir n'échappa à personne.

- Rodney, vous êtes là ? Je ne vous avez pas vu, lui sourit Laura.

- Ouais euh…. En fait, je...enfin, je dois y aller. Remettez vous vite qu'on récupère notre médecin ! Bégaya le scientifique avant de sortir précipitamment de l'infirmerie.

En voyant la fuite de Rodney, Carson et Laura échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Il s'est proposé pour rester à ton chevet pendant que je prenais une douche, expliqua Carson.

Laura ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Jamais elle aurait cru le scientifique capable d'un tel geste. En particulier envers elle. La militaire savait mieux que personne les trésors que pouvait renfermer Rodney, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il dévoilerait ouvertement qu'il était lui aussi capable de compassion. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus au geste de Rodney. Elle avait d'autre préoccupation en tête. En particulier de savoir pourquoi elle avait un plâtre qui allait du poignet jusqu'au dessus du coude.

Le regard ennuyé de Carson lorsqu'elle lui posa la question l'alarma. Elle pensait d'abord avoir une simple fracture, elle se souvenait avoir reçu une pierre sur le bras juste avant de se cogner contre une paroi et de tomber dans l'inconscience. Mais le regard de l'écossais l'inquiéta vraiment sur son état de santé.

- Hey ! Répond moi, c'est vraiment si grave que ça ? Insista Laura d'un ton qui ne souffrait un manque de réponse.

- Tu avais une fracture ouverte. On a mis du temps avant de pouvoir te récupérer et t'opérer, beaucoup de temps, expliqua Carson avec des larmes dans la voix. Certain muscles se sont nécrosés. Lindbergh a du en enlever et on ne sait pas encore si tu pourras récupérer 100 de ta mobilité. Reprit-il après une pause destinée à clarifier sa voix.

Laura ferma les yeux tentant de diriger l'information le mieux possible. Il était possible qu'elle ne puisse plus se servir de son bras. Possible donc qu'elle ne puisse plus servir dans l'armée.

- J'ai…. Combien de chance j'ai de récupérer à 100 ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix tremblante.

- Je ne peux pas te dire. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ais opéré, et je n'ai pas accès à ton dossier. Il faudra voir avec Lindbergh. Répondit d'un ton désolée Carson en lui serrant la main un peu plus fort.

- Non… Attends, tu es le médecin en chef. C'est toi le boss ici, tu as accès à tout les dossiers médicaux de chacune des personnes vivant sur cette cité tu …

- Pas en ce moment Laura… j'ai été suspendu, dit-il en baissant les yeux, rougissant.

La militaire n'en revenait pas de cette révélation. La seule personne apte à suspendre Carson sur cette cité était le docteur Weir. Et la diplomate ne prenait jamais ce type de sanction à la légère. Si bien que Laura ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu parler de quelqu'un ayant subit la même punition que Carson. Et elle connaissait bien son petit ami, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'assez grave pour se retrouver dans cette situation.

- Que…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Répéta alors Laura.

- Je… une longue histoire, trop longue pour te la raconter maintenant. Il faut que tu te reposes. Essais de dormir un peu d'accord, lorsque tu te réveilleras, je te raconterais tout d'accord ? Éluda Carson en l'embrassant.

Laura voulu protester, mais le médecin n'avait pas tort, elle était vraiment fatigué et elle sentait déjà les affres du sommeil prendre poids sur sa conscience. Alors elle acquiesça doucement et ferma les paupières.

- Carson ? Appela-t-elle d'une voix endormi.

- Oui ?

- Reste s'il te plait. Supplia la militaire.

- Je ne vais nulle part, je te jure, je resterai tout le temps avec toi maintenant, chuchota Carson tandis qu'elle s'endormait.


	22. Rages méne l'enquête

Rages trouva Teyla dans la salle de repos. La jeune femme lisait « En attendant Godot ». Elle avait commencé le livre depuis plusieurs semaines. Grâce au cours que lui donnait lorsque cela était possible le docteur Fiennes, elle lisait de mieux en mieux l'anglais. Le linguiste lui avait conseillé de se mettre à la lecture de roman pour consolider son savoir. Teyla était donc venu choisir un livre dans la bibliothèque d'Atlantis. Et comme elle n'avait aucune idée du contenu ni de la qualité des écrits elle avait choisi par rapport au nom de l'auteur, non pas parce qu'elle savait qu'il était bon, mais simplement car il portait le même nom que le médecin chef de la base. Cela l'avait amusé. Elle savait bien que le critère du choix n'était pas le meilleur, mais il fallait bien commencer par quelques choses.

Le major observa un moment l'athosienne absorbée par sa lecture. Il tenta de lire en elle comme elle lisait dans le livre. Ce fût peine perdue. De toute manière, il n'avait jamais cru en la télépathie. Et surtout deviner les sentiments de quelqu'un sur une affaire alors que cette personne est concentrée sur totalement autre chose était d'une stupidité sans nom. Il s'assit à côté de Teyla et inspira discrètement afin de se donner du courage. Il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas comme sa mère qui aurait tué n'importe qui l'interrompant dans une lecture. Surtout qu'il avait déjà vu Teyla à l'œuvre, et bien qu'elle ait une cheville blessée, il n'aimerait pas qu'elle s'en prenne à lui.

Il s'éclairci la gorge avant de commencer son approche.

- Alors, ils attendent toujours ? Demanda-t-il

- Pardon ? S'excusa Teyla, ne comprenant pas la plaisanterie.

- Non, rien, une vieille blague de collégien. Je ne vous ai pas dérangé j'espère ? Fît sembla de s'excuser Rages.

- Non, pas du tout. Que puis-je faire pour vous Major ? Demanda poliment Teyla.

Et mince, grillé se dit Rages. OK, là il est avait été fort, avec de gros sabot. Même un aveugle l'aurait vu venir à plus de 100 mètres. Mais bon, il lui fallait tout de même enchaîner comme si de rien était et tenter de tourner la conversation vers les événements de la veille.

- euh… rien de particulier. Je vous voyais lire ce livre et je voulais savoir ce que vous pensiez du fleuron notre culture, bafouilla Rages.

- Je croyais que Samuel Beckett était écossais, comme Carson, s'étonna Teyla en regardant le quatrième de couverture de son édition où il était noté une courte biographie de l'auteur.

- Non, il était irlandais, une autre de nos nombreuses nationalités Terrienne, expliqua Rages. Mais, comme beaucoup d'Américain, je suis d'origine irlandaise. Alors que pensez-vous du livre ?

- Je n'en suis qu'au début. Pour le moment, je trouve très intéressant même si je ne comprends pas bien toutes les comparaisons et l'humour dont fait preuve l'écrivain, avoua Teyla.

- C'est normal, vous manquez de référence terrienne. Mais ça viendra en discutant avec les autres et en lisant plus de livre, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais c'est vrai que vous n'avez pas choisi le plus simple pour commencer.

- Et que m'auriez-vous conseillé Major ?

- hmm… peut-être Harry Potter. Bon d'accord ça ne vous donnerez pas une vision correcte de la société terrienne, nous n'avons pas de sorcier, mais c'est bien plus simple que Beckett, c'est sur.

- N'est-ce pas des livres pour enfants ? Interrogea Teyla un peu contrarié par la suggestion du major.

- A l'origine si, mais regardez l'état des ouvrages ici. Ils ont été lu et relu de nombreuses fois. Et, il n'y a aucun enfant ici. Vous pouvez les lire sans honte, faîte-moi confiance. Surtout qu'avec votre cheville, vous serez sûrement au repos un moment, vous aurez le temps de les lire sans vous interrompre, ce qui est un mieux pour les Harry Potter, plaisanta Rages.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste une foulure, dans quelques jours, je pourrais reprendre le service, assura l'athosienne.

- Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ?

- J'ai trébuché en courant pour sortir au plus vite d'une bâtisse qui s'écroulé. Malheureusement, le lieutenant Cadman, n'a pas eu cette chance, murmura Teyla.

- Ah… Vous faîtes donc partie de l'équipe de sauvetage ! S'exclama Rages comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

- Pas vraiment. Ma blessure m'empêchait de participer, corrigea la jeune femme.

- Alors vous êtes resté tout ce temps à regarder les autres faire ? Fît semblant de s'étonner Rages.

- Non, je n'aurais pas supportée. Je me suis occupée du ravitaillement, expliqua l'athosienne, puis devant le regard interrogateur du major elle ajouta : Faire et distribuer les sandwich, les bouteilles d'eau. Nous sommes restés longtemps là-bas, major et chacun a eu besoin de manger un morceaux ou de s'hydrater. Certains plus que d'autres d'ailleurs, soupira-t-elle.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Par exemple nous avons vu souvent le docteur McKay qui prenaient divers sandwich, ou encore le sergent Walkers pour de l'eau, illustra Teyla.

- ça à l'air de vous avoir ennuyé, remarqua Rages.

- Et bien, nous n'avions pas de réserve illimité, s'anima l'athosienne, et ses deux là ont eu du mal à comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se servir comme bon leur semblait quand on leur a fait remarquer qu'il devait cessé. D'ailleurs aucun des deux nous a écouté. Heureusement, nous avons trouvé le lieutenant Cadman juste après et avons pu partir. Mais dans le cas contraire, à cause ses deux là nous aurions était en manque.

- Oui, j'imagine que cela doit être énerva… Je m'excuse Teyla, ma pause est terminée, j'ai du travail. Ce fût un plaisir de discuter avec vous, sourit-il en se levant.

Rages sorti de la salle de repos et s'empressa de noter les informations que Teyla lui avait donné dans sa tête. Le comportement du docteur et du sergent était suspect. Insisté lourdement pour se procurer ce avec quoi le poison avait été inoculé au docteur Roberts les posés en tête de sa liste de suspect. Il faudrait qu'il les interroge incessamment sous peu. Dès le lendemain. A ce qu'il avait entendu, aucun des deux hommes n'étaient disponible. Il avait croisé McKay sortant de l'infirmerie comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, et qui se dirigeait vers ses quartiers. Tandis qu'il savait Walkers dans le bureau de Weir. La dirigeante lui passait un savon pour ses réflexions déplacées qui avait poussé le médecin à lui présenter son poing droit.

Rages fût étonné de comment cette histoire avait fait le tour de la cité. Moins d'une heure après que tout le monde soit rentré sur Atlantis, il avait été mis au courant par la rumeur, entendant l'histoire être raconté par un technicien à toute une tablée du mess. Il savait qu'Atlantis était un gros village et il en était maintenant d'autant plus convaincu après le discours de Lorne et d'Hallberg. Il se doutait bien que la moindre information, le moindre ragot devait être connu en peu de temps par toute la cité. Cependant, il était convaincu que la rapidité avec laquelle le téléphone arabe fonctionner dans la cité ferait pâlir d'envie la plus commère des concierges.

L'enquêteur sortie de la salle de repos et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. En passant devant plus tôt il avait entendu que le lieutenant Cadman était réveillé et il voulait voir qui serait les premiers à se précipiter à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme. Car en dehors de ses amis proches, une personne présente à son chevet très tôt après son réveil serait, pour lui, une personne qui aurait quelques choses à cacher ou une faute à racheter. Ou encore qui se servirait de cette excuse pour se trouver à l'infirmerie et de tenter de se tenir informé des résultats de l'autopsie de Roberts. Bref, cela serait un comportement suspect qui pourrait le mettre sur la voix, et donc des mouvements à observer. De plus, le médecin chef était au courant, il ne lui poserait aucune question quant à sa présence, il n'aurait donc pas besoin, pour une fois, à se triturer les méninges pour trouver une excuse pour expliquer sa présence. Cela le reposera un peu.

Lorsqu'il entra à l'infirmerie, Rages se rendit directement au chevet de Laura. Il se tint à l'écart un moment quand il entendit promettre le médecin de rester au côté de sa petite amie. Quand Carson l'aperçue, quelques secondes plus tard, il fît signe à Rages d'approcher.

- Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit le militaire

- Aussi bien qu'on peut l'espérer, répondit posément Carson. Mais elle n'a pas encore assimilé toute les conséquences de ses blessures et ne sait pas qu'elle est restée sous terre près de 12H. J'attends qu'elle soit plus en forme pour ça, expliqua le médecin.

- Des bonnes nouvelles en sommes, commenta Rages.

- Oui. Et vous, vous avancez ? Demanda Carson.

- Un peu oui. J'ai 2 suspects en tête qui aurait pu matériellement empoisonné Roberts, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver de mobile, chuchota Rages afin que seul Carson l'entende.

- C'est peut-être là-dessus que vous devriez concentrer vos recherches, conseilla Carson avec un clin d'œil.

Rages ne répondit rien et s'éloigna. Il y avait bien pensé mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur Roberts. Et qu'il interroge ses amis pour savoir ce qu'elle aurait pu faire qui aurait pu conduire une tierce personne à mettre prématurément fin aux jours de l'archéologue. Et il ne pouvait pas encore mener à bien ces interrogatoires, tout le monde n'était pas encore au courant du décès du docteur Roberts et quand bien même, il n'avait pas le cœur d'interroger dès maintenant alors que le corps de la scientifique était à peine froid ses amis et collègues sur les défauts et erreurs de l'archéologues qui auraient pu pousser quelqu'un à la tuer.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui... à demain les amis**


	23. Traffic

**Donc, pas de reviews. Vous êtes tous partie en vacance ? C'est pas grave, je poste quand même. Mais reviewer hein, s'il vous plait.**

* * *

Après deux heures d'attente vaine, passer à observer Beckett mettre ses dossiers à jour tout en veillant sur Cadman, Rages sortie de l'infirmerie. Personne n'était venu pour prendre des nouvelles de la militaire. Du moins personne de suspect, juste des amis de la jeune femme qui n'était pas concernée par l'enquête. Des scientifiques et des militaires qui étaient sur Atlantis lors de l'empoisonnement du docteur Roberts.

Rages avait d'ailleurs pu se rendre compte que Cadman avait un nombre d'amies impressionnant sur cette cité. En 2 heures, il avait vu défilé pratiquement tout le contingent féminin d'Atlantis.

A peine sortie de l'infirmerie, Rages sortie sur un des nombreux balcons que comptaient la cité ancienne. De la poche intérieure de sa veste, il sortie une Marlboro qu'il alluma à l'aide d'une allumette. Allumette qui atterrit dans l'océan d'Atlantica. Il aspira la première bouffé depuis de trop longue heures et savoura la substance nocive, yeux fermer, visualisant l'image de la fumée sortir et rentrée de ses poumons et le voyage des particules de nicotine jusqu'à son cerveaux. Dieu que c'était bon.

Les fumeurs sur Atlantis étaient peu nombreux. Ils ne devaient être qu'une petite cinquantaine. Par la force des choses, ils étaient devenue tous proches. Il était autorisé de fumer uniquement sur ce balcon là. Le docteur Weir avait limité la zone fumeuse à ses quelques petits mètres carrés. Ils n'en étaient pas très heureux mais c'était mieux que devoir se cacher où attendre un moment de répit en mission sur une autre planète.

Rages fût vite rejoint par le docteur Garcia. L'espagnol bien que médecin était un des plus grand accro à la nicotine et un des maillons du trafic de cigarette qui sévissait sur Atlantis. Un trafic de grande ampleur, qui se faisait au nez et à la barbe de Weir, qui faisait semblant de ne rien voir. A chaque arrivé du Dédale, des dizaines et des dizaines de cartouche de cigarette arrivés dans les bagages du personnel navigant, des recrues revenus de permission voire de nouvelle recrue assez intelligente pour comprendre que des denrées telles que L'alcool, le café, le chocolat et le tabac manquerait à leur collègues. Et certains se faisaient un bon pécule avec ce « marché noir », sur Atlantis. Sachant que le moindre paquet de cigarette s'achetait parfois plus de 12 dollars, même s'il y avait peu de fumeur, il était facile de se faire un bon paquet de fric.

Et Garcia, grâce à se trafic dont il était un des fournisseur le plus important après Chuck, pouvait se vanter de doubler son salaire, et parfois plus, grâce à cela. Le médecin salua d'un mouvement de tête le militaire. Il s'appuya sur le garde-fou et observa Rages. Ce dernier pompait sur sa cigarette comme si ça vie en dépendait. Le médecin fronça les sourcils. C'était un signe évident de stress et il ne voyait pas en quoi le militaire pouvait être stressée, du moins plu que d'habitude.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Interrogea-t-il soucieux de son ami.

- Non, rien ne t'inquiètes pas Tony. Ça c'est bien passée tes vaccins ?

- Pas trop non, c'est pour ça qu'on vient à peine de rentrer. Plusieurs gamins ont fait une réaction allergique. Le temps qu'on les stabilise, qu'on rassure les parents et qu'on décide si oui ou non on les ramenait avec nous pour faire des tests…on vient de rentrer. Une mission qui au lieu de durer une demi-journée a durée une journée et demi, expliqua l'espagnol. Et le pire, c'est que je viens d'apprendre qu'on aurait bien eu besoin de moi.

- Il parait que Beckett à fondue un boulon pendant la mission de sauvetage, l'informa Rages.

- Je sais, Lindbergh m'a expliqué pourquoi c'était lui le chef en ce moment. Mais je ne suis pas étonné, confia Garcia. J'ai déjà vu Carson se battre et risquer sa vie et sa carrière pour des inconnus. Alors pour une amie ou encore pour Laura, vu qu'il pensait que c'était elle à ce que je sais, il fallait s'en douter. C'était une erreur de l'envoyer là-bas, malgré tout. Ne te trompe pas, j'adore Weir et je trouve que c'est une excellente chef, mais elle est parfois trop faible et trop indulgente. Malgré tous les arguments du monde, elle aurait dû l'empêcher de partir et le mettre aux congés forcés.

- Tu es dur avec le doc, Doc ! Taquina Rages.

- Peut-être, mais il faillait faire ça. On a eu de la chance, il n'est rien arrivé et la folie passagère de Carson n'a pas aggravé la situation. J'ai déjà vu ça de nombreuse fois, et généralement, ça se finit bien plus mal, avec des erreurs médicales grossières qu'un élèves de première année de médecine ne ferait pas, et la mort de patients venus là pour une entorse et qui sortent avec une septicémie. Tu vois, cette fois, on a eu de la chance, d'après Lindbergh la mort de Roberts était inévitable, mais la prochaine fois…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens exprimant ainsi l'idée que la chance pourrait bel et bien tourner. Il tira une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette et la jeta dans l'océan. Il suivit du regard la course du mégot et soupira.

- J'y retourne, avec les gamins et Carson suspendu, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend, salua Garcia en sortant d'un pas vif.

- Attends, t'as pas un paquet pour moi ? Quémanda Rages

- Nope, vois avec Chuck, je crois qui lui en reste, lui conseilla l'espagnol

- Mais il ne fume pas, il fait aussi du trafic ? S'étonna le militaire.

- Bien sûr, il a vite compris le filon le petit canadien. Il est de tous les trafics et ne touche à rien. Du coup, il se fait un fric monstre sans jamais toucher à la marchandise. Quoique tu veuilles sur cette cité, adresse toi à lui, il te le trouvera. Et il pratique de bon prix en plus, expliqua le médecin.

Sur ces mots il laissa Rages seul. Ce dernier jeta à son tour sa cigarette dans l'océan et partie pour les quartiers du technicien. Il frappa un coup sec et entendit l'invitation à entrer après quelques secondes. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Chuck et Walkers assis l'un sur le lit l'autre sur la chaise. Ils se tenaient bien droit.

- C'est bon les gars, fit Rages avec un signe de la main. Je viens voir si vous aviez des clopes dit-il en s'adressant à Chuck.

- Bien sûr, répondit le canadien. Combien de paquet vous voulez ?

- Combien vous les faîtes.

- ça dépend de la marque.

- Marlboro ?

- 7 billets chaque, Informa Chuck. 8 pour les light, j'en ai presque plus.

- Donnez m'en 3 alors, dît-il en tendant un billet de 20 dollars. Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche du dollar qui lui manquait.

- C'est bon laissez, offrit Chuck d'un sourire.

De sous son lit, il tira un boite en carton où se mêlait cartouches de cigarettes de diverse marques, de toutes nationalités, une multitude de bouteille d'alcool différents, ça allez du cidre à la vodka en passant par le champagne ou le Malibu, des tablettes de chocolats, différentes sortes de paquet de café ou de thé, et même des préservatifs plus festifs que ceux proposés à l'infirmerie et même des gadgets sexuels de tout type. De tout ce micmac il sortie les 3 paquets de Marlboro et les donna à Rages. Celui-ci salua les deux hommes et sortie des quartiers du rouquin. Il entendit se dernier indiqué à Walkers qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, qu'il ne vendait pas ce type de marchandise. Rages s'arrêta, interpellé par ses paroles en totale contradiction avec ce que lui avait dit Garcia. Discrètement il s'approcha pour bien entendre la discussion entre les deux hommes.

- Mais on m'a dit de m'adresser à vous pour quoique je voulais sur cette cité, insistait le militaire.

- Tant que c'est légal au Canada. Je tiens à ma place aussi. Là, au pire je risque un blâme. Si je vous procurai ce que vous me demandez, c'est ma place et même la prison, répliquait Chuck. Après quelques secondes de silences, il reprit, d'un ton beaucoup plus nerveux. Allez du côté des botanistes, peut-être qu'ils ont quelques choses dans leurs plantes qui pourraient vous aider.

Rages s'éloigna lorsqu'il entendit le militaire grogner un remerciement avant de sortir. La conversation qu'il avait surprise lui posa pendant quelques minutes un problème de conscience. Devait-il alerter quelqu'un ? Walkers cherchait vraisemblablement une drogue quelconque, il ne pouvait dire laquelle, hors, ceci était totalement interdit dans l'armée américaine. Bien qu'il avait un grade supérieur à Walkers, Rages n'avait pas cet homme sous ses ordres et ne pouvait rien lui dire dans ce cas. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, il décida que cela ne le concernait pas. On lui demandait de découvrir un meurtrier. Le reste était du ressort du Colonel Sheppard et il savait que ce dernier ne supportait pas les dénonciateurs, et ne pardonnait que lorsque la dénonciation était nécessaire à la sécurité d'Atlantis et de ses habitants. Et visiblement, là, ce n'était pas le cas. Même si, d'après le ton du technicien, Walkers avait dû tenter de l'impressionner quelques peu pour qu'il cède, ou, ce qui avait été le cas, lui donne quelques conseils.

* * *

**Allez cliquer sur le bouton violet et vous verrer ça viendra plus vite les nouveaux chapitres...**


End file.
